Gang Wars
by Mark 61
Summary: The sequel to Hidden Truth and Blood Ties Jake and his Group battle to take down Jarrett and his Army once and for all. But the King won’t give up his kingdom without a War and the winner controls TNA.
1. Chapter 1

**Gang War**

**The sequel to Hidden Truth and Blood Ties- Jake and his Group battle to take down Jarrett and his Army once and for all. But the King won't give up his kingdom without a War.**

**Chapter 1**

**Jake, AJ, and Traci were sitting at the table talking. "Alright we need to make the final call about who we bring in to this full time," Jake says. "Well I still think Christopher would make the most since it would give us the X-division title along with your US title," AJ says. "Are you going to be ok with that? I mean AJ if we bring him in we can't have you two going against each other for the same belt," Jake says.**

"**I know and I understand that. What important now it taking Jarrett out once and for all," AJ says. "Alright Daniels is in," Jake says. "Well that makes four. We need more people Jake. Jarrett has himself, Steiner, AMW, RVD, Heyman, and Gail Kim," Traci says. "Don't forget Abyss, Team Canada, and Monty Brown," AJ says.**

"**I am pretty sure we can count on Rhino, and Team 3-D. I'll have been trying to get in contact with Sting and Christian, but Sting been on vacation with his family and Christian is off filming a movie," Jake says. "Guess we just going to have start with who we have," Traci says.**

"**Well the American Revolution was started by a small group of minute men standing up to the British Army. I guess the war for TNA has to start with less," Jake says. "Weren't most of those minute men killed on the first day?" Traci asks. "Yeah but the British had guns," Jake says half joking.**



**Outside the house Alex Shelly was hiding up in a tree filming what was going on. He couldn't believe he had let Jarrett talk him into spying on Reed again. His cell phone started to vibrate. "Hello," he said as quietly as he could even though he was across the street. "What do you go on Reed?" Asked the voice of Jeff Jarrett. "He is sitting at a table with his wife and Styles," Alex said trying to balance the phone and camera.**

"**What are they talking about?" "I can't read lips," Alex said. "What a minute the last time you spied on Reed you had sound. What happened, I need to know what he is planning," Jeff said. "Well Jeff I got the sound from some bugs I managed to implant. After the last time he found the bugs and destroyed them. So I would have to implant new bug," Alex says.**

"**Well why haven't you?" Jeff asked impatiently. "Well it seems that Reed has a new security system so if I break in the police will know about it," Alex says as the wind starts blowing making his balancing act even tougher. "I don't want excuses Alex! I need results!" Jeff yells. The phone slips away and falls to the ground. "Damn it," Alex yells a little too loud then he should have.**

"**Alex, hello Alex. Talk to me Shelly," Jeff voice comes out of the phone as Alex climbs down the tree. Just as Alex gets out the tree a light in the house behind him comes on. Alex sees it and picks up the phone. "Got to go Jeff. The police are going to be here in a few minutes," Alex says hanging up the phone and running for it.**



**Back inside AJ is getting ready to leave. "Alright see you two see at the tapings," AJ says as he walks out the door. "See you AJ," Jake says. The phone starts to ring. Jake picks it up. "Hello Jake Reed speaking," Jake says. "Reed its Sting I just got home. You message made it seem like something important is going on," Sting says. "Depends do you consider getting the NWA title off of Jarrett and taking him out of power to be important," Jake says.**

"**Yeah that is what I call important," Sting says. "I am trying to put together faction big enough to take out Jarrett and all of his buddies," Jake says. "I'm in," Sting says. "Alright, look I will give you all the details at Impact," Jake says. "See you there," Sting says as he hangs up. Jake put the phone down knowing to tomorrow he would make his move against Jarrett.**



**Jeff Jarrett was in his house frustrated as hell at Alex's failure. How the hell was he supposed to stop Reed if he didn't know what Reed was doing? It taken Jarrett mouths to get the NWA title back and now that he had it he wasn't about to let it go again. There was no way he was going to let Reed take over his spot on top of TNA.**

**It was time to get the troupes ready and squash this movement before it truly got going. Jeff picked up his phone and started to make some calls. "You going down Reed," Jeff thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Jake took his bag out of the car. He looked at Traci. "You ready?" Traci asked. "Yeah I am. After today nothing will ever be the same," Jake says. "So did you ever get in contact with Christian?" Traci asked. "Briefly he is going to be in the meeting I have set up with Rhino, Team 3-D, Daniels," Jake says.**

"**Jake what do you plan to do if they say no? And even if they do we are still outnumbered," Traci says. "I got some things brewing. I just don't want to tip my hand," Jake says as they walk inside.**



**AJ is waiting in a room with Daniels, Rhino, and Team 3-D. "AJ what are we waiting for," Christopher said. "Look I don't want to give too much away. Just wait for Jake to show up," AJ says. "No disrespect but I have a match to get ready for," Rhino says. The door to the room opens and Sting walks in. "You are to want to hear this," Sting says. Christian comes in next. "Looks like this is the place," he says.**

**About a minute later Jake walks in the room with Traci. "Man of the hour is finally here," Brother Ray said. "I'll get right to it. I am putting together a faction to take out Jarrett and his army once and for all. In order to this I need people that I know I can trust. I need the best wrestlers in this company. And most of all I need people that hate, Jarrett, AMW, RVD, and everybody else that is in that army," Jake says. "So that is why you wanted all of us here," Christian says.**

"**Look guys, I know this won't be easy but we can do this. Think about we get the World and Tag titles off of those a-holes once and for all. Plus no more guitar shots, no more beer bottles, or hockey sticks to the head," Jake says. "No offensive Jake but if Jarrett would still have the numbers advantage," Rhino says.**

"**This is just a start. We can bring in some other guys. But I need to know are you guys in?" Jake asked. "I'm in," Rhino says. "Me two and so are all of my peeps," Christian says. Brother Runt, Brother Devon, and Brother Ray just nod. "What about you Daniels?" Traci asks.**

"**No disrespect Jake, but I have heard this before when I joined SEX," Daniels said. "Do I look like Vince Russo," Jake says. "I am just saying that every time some guy comes in and talks about getting of rid of Jeff it fails," Chris says. "Yeah well I am different," Jake says. "How are you different?" "I don't fail," Jake says.**

"**If it were anybody else I would think that was a line of BS. But I believe you. Count me in," Daniels says extending his hand. "Good, then let's start tonight. Jeff is about to fall of the top of the mountain and he is going to hit every sharp and jagged rock on the way down," Jake says.**



**Jeff Jarrett's music played. Jarrett came to the ring with Gail and AMW. "Alright the time has come for me to finally take care of a problem. A problem that keeps coming up time and again. Now I am the King of the Mountain and every person TNA has brought in to get rid of me failed. Hulk Hogan was supposed to come in here and be the hero. I took TNA to Hogan and sent him running back to the WWE and off in a stupid realty show. Vince Russo and Dusty Rhodes both left broken men. Sting, Christian, and Rhino may still be here but so am I and every day I am is another victory," Jeff says.**

**Jake's music starts to play. He and Traci come out with Jake holding a microphone. "And that class is an example of rewritten history," Jake says. "Reed I was talking about you," Jarrett said. "So I guess I am the problem you were talking about," Jake says. "Yeah you are," Jeff says.**

"**Well Jeff let me tell you about a problem of mine. Actually it's a problem for a lot of people right now. The problem is you Jeff. But I think I have finally found the solution," Jake says. "Oh so the big bad Omaha Outlaw has decided to be the hero and save TNA all on his own. Guess what you don't scare me," Jeff says. "Well Jeff you are wrong on both accounts. You should be scared, but it won't be on my own," Jake says. "Ok so you are going to bring the Mrs. I can't wait to see this," Jeff says.**

"**Jeff you are just not getting it," Jake says. Chris Harris takes the microphone. "Boy you're not getting it. You have Jeff and the greatest tag team alive today. We are smarter, tougher, and just plain better than you," Harris says. James Storm takes the mike. "And you can't hold your beer boy," he says. "I can hold my beer just fine. It's just I hold way to much beer," Jake says.**

"**Enough, Reed you are doing a lot of talking. But you haven't done anything," Jeff says. Jake takes off his leather jacket and removes the US belt. "You will see me do something Jeff. But first come on out guys," Jake says. Jake's whole team comes out. Jeff, Gail, and AMW are stunned. "What the hell is this?" Jeff asks.**

"**Well queen of the mountain call this a revolt," Jake says. "I thought you were going to do something like this so I came prepared," Jeff says as team Canada and Abyss come to the ring.**

**Jake and his team charge the ring. At first the bad guys have control but Rhino gores Abyss taking him out. Traci takes out Gail while AJ sends Petey Williams to the floor. The rest of the heels decided to bail out.**

"**You better Jarrett! You are done," Jake yells in a microphone. Jarrett is baking up the ramp still holding the NWA title anger burning in his eyes. "You fail like all the others," he yells at last.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**It had been a week since Jake's team had gone against Jarrett's army. Jarrett was in his locker room with Gail, AMW, Team Canada, RVD and Heymen. Abyss and James Mitchell had just come in. Alex was filming when the door flew open and Monty Brown came in.**

"**Jarrett you have a damn good reason for demanding for me to be here. That reason better be that you are giving me a world title match," Brown says. "Calm down Monty look for the millionth time I don't make title matches its TNA management. But I have a way to make sure they have to give you a title match," Jeff says. "I'm listening," Brown says. "Look Monty you know that TNA loves to please there new project. The way for you to get a title match it destroy there new project," Jeff says.**

"**I see what you are saying. So tell me who do I have t Ponce to get my title match," Brown said. "I think you are going like this because you can a double champion all you have to do is beat Jake Reed take his US title and then TNA management will have to give you match with me for the World title," Jeff says. "Oh I'll do that but just be ready for you match with me," Monty says.**

**Monty leaves as RVD approaches Jeff. "You were right Jeff, he is a puppet all you have to pull the strings and he dances," RVD says. "Like I said Reed is going to fail like all the others," Jeff says.**



**Jake and AJ are talking. "So is everybody here?" Jake asked. "Yeah pretty much, Rhino and Christian are in the building he had a meeting with management first," AJ says. "Well tell everyone to be ready because knowing Jeff he has something planned already," Jake says.**

"**Reed!" Monty Brown yells as he walks over to them. "What do you want?" Jake asked. "First I would learn to respect someone like me," Brown says. "Is this going anywhere? Because if it's not then I am leaving," Jake says. "I just wanted to let you know you are now the pray the Alpha Male is hunting," Monty says. "You know what Brown if you want title match then go talk to TNA management. Because unlike Jarrett I don't duck anyone. Until then I have a match to get ready for," Jake says before walking off.**



"**The following non-title match is set for one fall. Introducing first from 20,000 leagues under the sea, Sharkboy," David Penzar said as Sharkboy came to the ring. Jake's music starts to play. "His opponent accompanied by Traci Brooks. He is from Omaha NE. He is NWA United States heavyweight champion, "The Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed," Penzar said as Jake hit the ring.**

**Jake gives Traci a kiss for luck then removes his leather jacket and hands it to her. The bell rings, Jake and Sharkboy lock up. Jake forces Sharkboy to his knee. Sharkboy is able to get back up. Jake gets him in a bear hug and hits an over head belly to belly suplex. Sharkboy gets to his feet but Jake nail him with a stiff punch.**

**They tie up again but Sharkboy turns it into a jaw breaker. Jake staggers away checking his jaw. Sharkboy gives him the shark bite. Jake climbs out of the ring. "How do I fall for that every freaking time," Jake yells. Jake gets back on the apron blocks a punch and drivers a shoulder into Sharkboy's gut. Jake uses the sunset flip. Count of one, count of two, Sharkboy kicks out.**

**Both men are up but Jake hits discos lariat taking Sharkboy down again. Monty Brown hits the ring and pounces Jake. Brown starts to put the boots to Jake. AJ and Daniels hit the ring to chase him off. Brown is able to fend them off. Team 3-D comes to the ring but AMW and Alex Shelly cut them off. The light's go out, when they come back on Sting is in the ring and chases off Monty.**

**Jake gets up and tries to chase after Monty. The guys are forced to hold him back. Traci steps in front of him. "Jake calm down. You get your chance for payback," she says. Jake starts to calm down and stops fighting to get free. **



**Larry Zybsko is in his office when the door flies open and Jake walk in. "I trust you saw what happened out there," Jake says. "Yeah Jake I saw what happened. Monty Brown attacked you," Larry says. "Yeah well make a match me and Brow. That way I can take Jarrett's little bitch," Jake says.**

"**Alright fine Jake you got the match," Larry says. "Good," Jake says as he turns to leave. "Hold on Reed. We need to talk. I don't like the idea of a gang war in TNA," Larry says. "I really don't give a dam what you like. As far as I am concerned you are just as guilty as guys like D'Amore. Because ever since you came into power you have really done nothing to stop Jarrett. I even think a few times you helped him. Like when Raven got screwed out of the NWA world title," Jake says.**

"**Oh don't you start it took me forever to put that fire out," Larry says. "All I know is that seems a little weird that Jarrett always gets title matches. He and his boys can do what ever they want and they are never are punished," Jake says. "Now you listen here," Larry yells. "I'm just thinking out loud. Oh by the way Larry my dad has a lot more luck combing over from left," Jake says as he leaves. Larry is pissed off.**



**Jake walks into the locker room. The rest of his team is there. "How'd it go?" Sting asks. "I got the match," Jake says. "Is something else going on?" Rhino asks. "Yeah, I think Larry is helping Jarrett. He made it a point to say he doesn't like the idea of war in TNA," Jake says. "Didn't TNA management look in to that before?" Traci asks. "Yeah they did but they never found anything. But that doesn't mean he isn't, and it would make a lot of since," Jake says.**

"**It would. I mean Jarrett has never really been punished for the crap he pulls. I can't believe I didn't see it. I mean I lived it once with Bischoff and the nwo," Sting says. "So what do we do about it?" AJ asks. "Right now we really can't do anything. So let's just get ready. Sting, Christian, and Rhino you guys have that six man tag with Jarrett, RVD, and Abyss at Unbreakable," Jake says. "We'll be ready," Christian says.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jake was working out in his living room. Traci came in the front door. "How was lunch?" Jake asked. "It was fine. I always like seeing Talia and April," Traci said as Jake started to towel off. "So are you any closer to brining in anybody else to the group?" Traci asked. "Not really. Part of the problem is I need guys I can trust. We could bring in Raven but at the end of the day Raven's only goal is the NWA title. He doesn't care about anyone or any thing else," Jake says.**

"**That is a good point. But Jake we are still out numbered sooner or later that will cost us," Traci says. "There has been one name I have been thinking about calling. The only thing is Daniels has a history with the guy," Jake says. "Jake that describes well almost every wrestler in the world," Traci says. "That's a good point but Daniels really hates the guy and the guy hate Daniels," Jake says.**

"**Well who is this guy?" Traci asks. Jake whispers it in her ear because he is still worried about Jarrett spying on him. "Him, no wonder you are worried. Jake they hate each other. They want to kill each other. I don't think it would work," Traci says. "Yeah, but you have to admit he is one of the smartest minds in wrestling. Plus he was always real good to me," Jake says.**

"**I know but could you even trust him?" Traci asks. "I could. The other guys I don't know. Besides I don't even know if he would come to TNA, he has never been happier than he is now," Jake says. "What about our other problem. How do we find out for sure if Jeff and Larry are working together?" Traci asks. "I have another idea and it is so crazy it just might work. I think," Jake says.**



**Meanwhile the Jarrett army is meeting at a house in Orlando watching spy footage from Alex Shelly. "Is this all you were able to get Alex? This is nothing on this. All you proved is how much of an idiot you are," Jeff ranted. "Look Jeff I'm sorry. But Reed's pretty smart. He knows that you going try to find out what he is doing so he makes sure you can't," Alex says.**

**Paul Heyman walks up to Alex. "We can't use excuses. So I suggest you spend like time fixing you hair and get to work," Paul says as he shoves the Shelly cam into Alex's chest. "That right boy. I don't care what you have do this time do something of value," Scott D'Amore says adding his thoughts.**

"**Oh come on Jeff. I have tying for weeks now. Some times there is no way get to the subject," Alex says. "Oh boo f'n who," Chris Harris says. "That is it! Guess what it hard and dangerous to this! Reed already hates me and now you have me doing it again! On top of it Sting and Christian want to kill. You guys want info on Reed find it yourself," Alex yells as he leaves.**



**Monty Brown was working out pumping iron. He didn't give a damn about the war between Reed and Jarrett. All he wanted was to get the NWA world title and the money and power it would give him. So if he had to destroy Reed to get his title match than that is what he was going to do.**



**Jake had just finished telling Traci his idea. "Jake I really don't think the other guys would want to work with him," Traci says. "I don't want to bring him into the group. But he may be the only guy that can get the proof on Larry Z," Jake says. "Well I think you need to clear it with the guys first," Traci says. "I was planning on it. I mean the guys would be pissed if I just brought him in," Jake says.**

"**You know this is a lot tougher than I thought it was going to be," Traci says. "Tell me about it. Just trying to figure out who else to bring in is rocket science," Jake says. "You know this is what we have to do to get rid of Jarrett," Traci says. "I know I just have to keep seeing the light at the end of tunnel," Jake says. "So are you done working out or should I go find something to entertain myself?" Traci asks.**

"**Well there is one workout I really want to do," Jake says. "I guess I can read a book," Traci says walking away. Jake grapes her and kisses her. "Hold on I need some help," Jake says with a wicked smile on his face. "Oh," Traci says as the kiss again and head towards to the bedroom.**



**The next day Jake was having an early meeting with the team and had just pitched his idea to the truth about Larry and Jeff. "Most of the guys didn't like it. "Look guys I hate as much as anyone. But is Larry is working with Jeff then we need to get him out of power ASAP," Jake says. "Jake I thought he was still working with Jarrett," AJ says. "From what I have heard they had falling out. Also he is on of the guys that Jarrett treats like crap, so I think we can turn him," Jake says.**

"**I don't care if he is with Jarrett or not with Jarrett I don't trust the SOB and I won't work with him," Christian yells. "Calm down Christian. Jake is right. I have been there in a company were the boss was corrupt and it sucks. We need find out beyond a shadow of a doubt if Larry is working with Jeff. So as much as I hate the guy he may be the only guy that could find the proof," Sting says.**

"**Thanks Sting," Jake says. "But if he does one thing to tick me off I will kill him," Sting says. "Look I don't want to bring him in full time we just use him for this and we are done with him. If you guys can live with that raise your hand," Jake says.**

**Slowly everybody does. "Alright then we do this," Jake says. Every one starts to leave. "Hey Chris hold on," Jake says. "What is it man?" Daniels says tuning back leaving them as the only two guys in the room. "There is someone else we need to talk about," Jake says. "Look you have to understand I wouldn't suggest using this guy if I didn't think he could help. But you and him have had some problems," Jake says. "Who the hell are you talking about?" Christopher asks.**



**Outside AJ and Traci are waiting. "Come on Traci spill what did Jake want to talk to Chris about?" AJ asks. "Look he wants to bring someone to be full member of the group, but the guy has a past with Daniels. So Jake wants to talk about it with him first," Traci says. "Who does Jake want to bring in?"**

Before Traci can respond the door to the room flies open and Chris comes out looking very pissed. "No F'N way! I won't work with him! You want him in TNA then you won't be working with me!" Chris yells as he walks away. Jake follows out of the room. "Chris look he is willing to put the past behind him. You know he is a great wrestler. You know he can really help us," Jake yells but Chris won't turn back.

"**You bring him in to work with us that I am out," Chris yells without turning to face Jake. "I guess that didn't go to well," Traci says. "Well he didn't bunch me in the face so it went better than I thought it would," Jake says. "Who do want to bring in?" AJ asks. **



**Meanwhile Chris has run into Rhino and told him everything. "Chris you need to calm down," Rhino says. "Don't tell me to calm down. Reed wants me to work with the guy I hate more than anything in this world," Chris says. "Chris he asked you if would consider working with him. He didn't pull a power play and just bring him in. Chris he wants to get rid of Jarrett so that is why he want this guy to come in," Rhino says.**

**Some how those words get though and Chris is starting to calm down a bit. "I still won't work with that SOB," Chris says. "Hey I don't like the guy that much either. But…" "Don't you start trying to change my mind," Chris says.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's note- Who oh who will I bring in now. My goal is give you just enough that you have an idea of who it is but you never know for sure.**

**It was time for Impact and things were tense between Jake and Daniels. "What the hell is going on with you two?" Brother Ray asked finally. "Ask Reed," Daniels says. "Look Chris I get it you don't want to work with the guy. But I think he could help us. Besides he has more of a reason to hate you then you have to hate him," Jake says. "That is what he wants everyone to believe. But the truth is he cause of all of it," Chris says.**

"**Chris can you let it go? Look I understand not letting old rivers go because I will never work with RVD…" "Who the hell are guys talking about?" Sting asks. "Go ahead Reed tell them. Because I don't think I am the only guy that won't work with him," Chris says.**

"**I see you haven't changed Chris," A voice says. Everyone turns around and sees the guy Jake wants to bring in. "Him," Brother Ray says. "Holy crap," Brother Runt says. "In the words of Joey Styles, "Oh my God," Brother Devon says.**

Chris is furious. "I told you Reed if he was here I am out," Chris says as he starts to leave. Jake grapes him and pulls him back. "Look I didn't tell him to be here. He just showed up," Jake says. "Yeah right, I am out of here," Chris says turning to leave. "Chris hold on. You hate me for all that I did to you. I hate you for what you have done to me. But I am willing to put it behind me if you are," The guys says.

"**If there is one thing I know it's that every time you pat somebody on the back you are just looking for the place to drive the knife," Christopher says. "Can the rest of you give a minute to talk," the guy says. The rest of the guys and Traci leave. "Fine you want to talk, you have one minute," Chris says.**

"**Look Chris we were friends once. We spent years traveling together working for every scum bag promoter there is. Hell I remember when we went to Japan for the first time," The guy says. "We were friends. We were friends as long as it was on your terms. I remember when I broke my neck on Nitro you never called," Chris says.**

"**That was a mistake. But I had my own issues. My marriage was falling apart. I had a young son. My checks were bouncing every week. So excuse me for having my world fall apart," The guy yells. "Oh and sweating it out on the Indy scene was so easy. And lets not forget what happened in ROH," Chris says. **

"**Were getting off track. I don't want to bring up the past. Maybe I was a bad friend. But I'm trying to change. I came here to help Jake," The guy says. "You're here to get back on TV. What's the matter you burn you bridge in Japan or you having another falling out with ROH?" Chris asks. **

"**I came here because I care about Reed. Because some how he nearly lost everything but came back. I gave him one small break and he ran with it," The guy says sincerely. "You're being honest," Chris says. "Yeah I am. Look Chris I want prove to my wife that I cam be the man she wants to be and be a man my son can be proud of," The guy says. "Alright I work with you but if you give me one good reason I will punch you right in the mouth," Chris says.**



**Alex Shelly was changing in the X-division locker room. He had gotten strange looks from guys like Dutt and Lethal when he first went in there. He had been using the same dressing room as the Jarrett army but now he was done with them. It was time for him to step up and become a contender for the X-division title.**

"**Hey Alex what's the deal man?" Scott D'Amore asked as he walked up to Alex. "I told you wide load I am done with Jarrett and his army. From now on I am my own man," Alex says. "Look boy we don't let people leave. So you need to take you little camera and get back to work," D'Amore said threateningly. "Shut up fat ass. Get the hell out of here," Alex commanded as he turned around to start getting dressed for his match.**

**Scott forced Alex to turn around. Alex got made and punched the Coach right in the mouth. Scott fell right on his ass. "You will pay for that," Scott says as he gets up to leave holding his jaw. **



**Outside the dressing room, Jake's group was tying to hear what was going on with Chris and the mystery guy. "Can you hear anything?" Rhino asks. "I might if you would shut your trap," Christian says pressing his ear to the door. "Well if they were killing each other we would hear the struggle," Brother Runt says.**

**Larry Zybsko comes up to the group. "What the hell is going on around her?" Larry asks. "Daniels is interviewing for a new member we are giving them some space," Jake says. "Like I have said before I don't want a war in TNA. But like everybody else you all ignore me. So I am going to do the one thing I can do, so Reed get ready you have a match up next," Larry says.**

"**Does Brown have match?" Jake asked. "Yes he does with Cassidy Riley," Larry says. "Hold on who does my husband have to wrestle?" Traci asks. "Well you see Jake is a champion so has to fight a higher standard of wrester even in non title matches," Larry says. "Oh what line of crap is that? Tell us who he is wrestling," Sting says. "Senshi or Low Ki as he was known when you wrestled him in Japan Reed," Larry says as he walks away.**

"**More smoke but it's not the gun," Jake says. "I think we need put you plan to get proof in action right now," Rhino says. "Yeah but I don't want to leave in case that in there blows up," Jake says. The door to the dressing room opens and Chris walks out. "Daniels what happened?" AJ asks.**

"**I am going to work with him for now," Christopher says. "Great I have to get ready for my match," Jake says walking in the room. "What match?" Chris asks. The group explains everything. "That SOB. And he used the line that Jake is a champion and needs to fight a higher standard is the biggest line of crap I have ever heard," Chris says.**

"**Hey guys look check out the monitor," Brother Runt says. The guys look and see what is going on in the ring. Jake looks at the mystery guy and says, "Stay here I don't want Jarrett to know you are here yet. Everyone else let's go," Jake yells as he runs to the ring.**



**Alex had been in the middle of the ring about to pin Elix Skipper when the entire Jarrett army jumped him. He was no being beat down badly. Jake and his group hit the ring and the battle was on. Jarrett and crew decided to retreat. Jake and AJ helped Alex to the back.**



**Alex has just been checked out by the trainer and is leaving the training room. Jake walks up behind him. "So did you finally get sick of them or did you out live your usefulness?" Jake asks. "First one," Alex says. "Glade to see you finally grew a brain," Jake says.**

"**Bite me Reed," Alex says. "I won't do that but I might kill you for being stupid enough to film me again," Jake says. Alex is shocked. "Yeah I have seen you. I have surveillance cameras at my house now," Jake says. "So what are you going to do beat me up? You're a little late," Alex says.**

"**No I want to give a chance. A chance to get revenge on Jarrett and everyone else in that faction," Jake says. "I'm listening," Alex says. "First tell me what you know about Jarrett and Larry Zybsko," Alex says. "What are you getting at?" Alex asked. "Is Larry working with Jarrett to make sure Jeff is protected?" Jake asks.**

"**Look Jeff only gives people what he thinks they need to know and if he is then he didn't think I needed to know that. But it would make a lot of since," Alex says. "How so?" Jake asked. "He had all this info that you would to be high up in the company to get. At first I thought it was D'Amore but he knew this stuff before D'Amore said," Alex says.**

"**Ok now for my offer are you willing to get some dirt on Larry?" Jake asks. "No problem if you can use to take Jeff down then great. So am I in your group now?" Alex asks. "Hell no, I don't trust you. But you may be the only guy that find out Larry and Jeff," Jake says. "Jake you match is next," Traci yells out from down the hall. "I got to go," Jake says.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**It was time for Jake's match. "This non title contest is set for one fall introducing first Brooklyn New York this is Senshi," The announcer said as Senshi came into the ring. Jake's music played. "And now introducing with his manger Traci Brooks. From Omaha NE, "The Omaha Outlaw," The US champion Jake Reed," The ring announcer says. Jake stops outside to remove his jacket and the US title. He gives Traci a kiss and climbs in.**

**The crowd to see a match they have never seen before but for Senshi and Jake it was a renewal of there old rivalry in Japan and the US Independent scene. The two proud men shake hands to show respect. The bell rings and we are under way.**

**Jake and Senshi circle each other tentative to tie up. Shi goes for a kick that Jake catches, Jake uses his leg to sweep out Senshi who fall to the floor. Jake looks like he is going for half crap but Senshi uses his free leg and catches Jake right in the face. Jake holds on to the leg and snaps it over before letting go.**

**Both men stand and tie up finally. Senshi drives some knees into Jake. Jake responds with some hard punches. Senshi knocks Jake down with stiff kick and hits an elbow. Senshi then hits a Rolling Koppu Kick. Senshi makes the cover, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out.**

**Senshi doesn't miss a beat and hits some Mongolian Chops. Senshi charges but Jake hits the overhead belly to belly suplex. Jake picks him up and hits a running power slam. Jake picks him up again and uses an atomic drop. Jake hits a flying clothesline. Jake covers, count of one, count of two, Senshi kicks out.**

**Jake tries to wipe Senshi into the corner but is reversed and fells the Tidal Crush. Jake is stunned and staggering allowing Senshi to use the Springboard Gamengiri. Senshi picks Jake and looks like he is going for the Ki Krusher but Jake fights out and hits the hangman's neck breaker.**

**Senshi is up first and locks in the Dragon Clutch. Jake fights to the ropes and gets there. Senshi hits the krush combo. Senshi picks Jake up and uses the dragon whip but Jake is able go behind and hit a release German suplex. Jake brings him to his feet and uses a brain buster. Jake makes a cover, count of one, count of two, Senshi kicks out. Jake climbs to the top, but Senshi is up and catches Jake in the head. Jake sitting the ropes allowing Senshi to use the Hanging Dragon clutch. The referee counts, 1 2 3 4, Senshi brakes. Jake falls to the mat.**

**Senshi picks him up and hits the Krush Rush. Senshi climbs and goes for the Corkscrew 450 but Jake moves at the last second. Both men stand but Jake kicks him in the guy and hits a DDT. Jake is up first and puts Senshi in the firemen's carrier it DVD time.**

**Just as Jake is about to hit it, Monty Brown hits the ring and Pounces Jake. Monty picks Jake up and hits the Alpha bomb. Brown is about to hit the bomb again but Traci low blows him. The Jarrett Army hits the ring and tries to take Jake out. But Jake's team hits the ring. Security hits the ring to pull them apart. It takes a while but order is restored.**



**The team walks backstage after the fight. "Well I hope you're all happy," Larry says as he comes up to them. "Ok what's the matter Larry?" Jake asks. "The one thing I don't want or need. Chaos all because of this civil war," Larry says. "Hold on Brown pounces me and the Jarrett army attacks. All my team did was make the save yet we are the one you blame," Jake says.**

"**Oh I plan to have a talk with Jarrett but I had to do this first. Rhino you are suspended," Larry says. "FOR WHAT?" Rhino asks. "In the ring you shoved down a ref in the ring," Larry says. "Oh come on Abyss was coming at me so I shoved the ref to get him out of the way," Rhino says. "I don't care you don't do that in TNA. So you are out for the six man tag. Oh Reed you can pick a replacement as long as he is in TNA and already a member of this little group you have," Larry says as he walks away.**



**The team walks into the locker room. The mystery guy stands up. "What is going on you guys look pissed," The guy says. "Larry pulled some crap and suspended Rhino," Jake says. "So I guess he is out for the six man tag," The guy says. "Yeah and to top if off he says the only replacement we could use has to have a TNA deal must be a member of the team. But everyone is already booked," Brother Ray says.**

"**So I guess I'm making my debut at the PPV," The guy says. "Are you going to be ready?" Sting asks. "Unlike you who worked one a year for five years I work regularly," The guys says. "That is his very rude way of saying yes," Jake says.**



**Later that night Larry was leaving the impact zone unknown to him Alex was following him. Alex knew he had to be careful if Larry found him he would make his life miserable and if Larry was working with Jeff then Jeff would kill him. Jeff was a guy that loved to have an ace in the hole. And having the head of the championship committee was a big ace.**

**Either way Alex knew he couldn't get caught. He also knew this would take time. Larry and Jeff weren't stupid. It wasn't like they were going to meet in public with sings saying they were working together. All Alex could do was be smart and have the Shelly Cam ready.**



**Jake and Traci walked into there house. "I think today went really well," Jake says. "Yeah it did. What happened with Chris was a miracle. I still can't believe he just showed up," Traci says. "He didn't. I asked to show up so he and Chris could talk," Jake says. "Are you nuts? If Chris ever finds out he will kill you," Traci says. "Yeah I know. But I saw it when I first pitched the idea to him. I think he misses there old friendship. So I rolled the dice," Jake says.**

"**Well I guess no harm no foul," Traci says. "Yeah, just don't tell Chris," Jake says. "Not a chance," Traci says. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Alex was following Larry around still trying to see if he working with Jarrett. Larry was playing a game of golf again. "God how much golf does this guy play," Alex thought. "Finally sunk the put on the eighteenth hole and was done with the game. "Thank God maybe now he go anywhere but here," Alex thought.**



**The next day at Impact Jake and the group expect for the mystery guy were in the locker room. "Hey Reed what do we call ourselves?" Brother Ray asked out of no where. "Ah your part of Team 3-D there Ray," Jake said not understanding what he meant. "No Jake he means what do we call this faction," AJ said. "How should I know?" Jake asked.**

"**Well we sort of thought you had a name picked out when you decided to start this thing," Brother Devon said. "I just figured the name didn't matter," Jake said. "There right we need a name because no one has any idea what to call us," Traci says. "How about the uprising," Jake says. **

**Everyone likes the name. "Great now that is over I have to take care of something," Jake says. Before Jake can leave Larry just comes in the room. "Well if it isn't the group that is making my life a living hell," Larry says. "Call us the Uprising," Jake says. "What ever I just want to know who you picked to replace Rhino in the six man tag," Larry says. "I'm not telling you," Jake says. "Hold on I'm the man in charge and I order you to tell me," Larry says.**

"**You may be the man in charge. But I went to the woman in charge of you. Dixie says I don't have to tell you anything right now," Jake says. "Fine but don't forget you work for me at the end of the day," Larry says as he leaves.**



**Jeff Jarrett was in his locker room. He was sick and tired of looking like a fool like he did every time Reed and his team ran off the Army. It was time to take care of this problem. With Rhino suspended it was a chance to take out Sting and Christian. If he could take them out then Reed's group would start to crumble.**

**Jeff picked up the NWA title belt. He had already defended it on a few Indy shows so the thirty day rule wasn't a problem. It taken so long for Jeff to get his title back there was no way he was going let it get away again. It was time to step it up.**



**Alex was in the X-division dressing room. The door opened. "How's it going Alex?" Jake asked. "Hi Jake, look I'll be honest I haven't found anything yet. It's going to take a while but I can get it," Alex says. "Alright I just wanted to check up," Jake says. "Wait a minute you not going to yell at me. Wow that is a change," Alex says. "Hey I'm not Jarrett," Jake says. "That's for sure," Alex says.**



**Monty Brown came out to the ring with a microphone. "Welcome to the Serengeti. This Sunday at Turning Point the Untied States title is coming to the Alpha Male after I hit POOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNCCCCEEEE Period!" Monty said as the crowd booed.**

**Jake's music started to play as he and Traci made there way to the ring. "Monty Brown you talk a big game," Jake says. "I don't just Talk I play a big game unlike you choke artist," Brown says getting a dig in on Jake. "Wow it's been a long time since someone called me that. And it never really applied to me. I had one bad night unlike you that blow it in every big chance you get," Jake says. "What the hell are you talking about?" Monty demands to know. "Well you went to two super bowls and lost both times. You have numerous NWA title shots but always lose those. So if anyone is a choke artist it's you. Hell you're the black Lex Lugar," Jake says.**

"**Make jokes now but you won't be after I take that belt and go on to win the NWA world title. And I will do that when you feel the P…" "Do you ever get new material? Come on bro it's the same damn thing every week. You're almost as Austin," Jake says. Brown is starting to get mad and gets right in Jake's face.**

"**Oh I get what's going on. Look Monty I am flattered that you have some kind of gay crush on me but I am happily married," Jake says. Brown kicks Jake in the get and hits the Alpahbomb. Traci goes after him but he grabs her and is going to Alpahbomb her but AJ hits the ring with a chair to clear the ring. Brown leaves.**

**Jake gets up and is pissed. He makes sure Traci is ok when she says she is he picks up the mike. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life. It's one thing to attack me. But put you hands on my wife is giving me a reason to kill you!" Jake yells as he locks eyes with Monty. Brown makes the signal that he will win the title.**

**Jarrett's music started to play as he, RVD, and Steiner come to the ring with Heyman and Gail Kim. "Hold it, hold it, hold it the King of the Mountain has some business to take care of. "At Turning Point myself, RVD, and Scott Steiner are booked in a match with a members of Jake's faction. I demand to know who is going to take Rhino's place in that match now that the bid dummy is suspended," Jarrett says.**

"**First of Jeff call us the Uprising. As for who is going to take Rhino's place I'll get to that. The guy that is going to be in that match is like Sting, Christian and Rhino a former NWA World Champion," Jake says. "Well it can't be Styles since he is in a match already. So I guess its Killings," Jarrett says. "No it's not Ron. This man is one of the most successful Americans in Japan over that last decade," Jake says.**

"**Well you just get to it," Jeff says. "Alright the guy in this match is the King of Old School Steve Corino!" Jake yells as Steve comes out and climbs in the ring and stand beside Jake, AJ, and Traci.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's note- This may be shorter than normal. I have had some major headaches lately**

**Turning Point was going well for the Uprising. Christopher had retained the X-division title against Petey Williams. AJ had won an X-division four way. Brother Runt pinned Eric Young in a singles match. Brother Ray and Devon had been on the verge of regaining the tag titles until Gail Kim distracted the referee allowing Harris and Storm to use beer bottles and bash Team 3-D in the head. The US title match was next followed by the six man as the main event.**

**Monty Brown's music played. He made his way to the ring. Jake's music started to play. He and Traci made there way to the ring. Jake took of the belt and his jacket before giving Traci a kiss for luck and stepping in the ring. Monty jumps Jake before he can get all the way into the ring. Brown goes for a power slam, but escapes. Jake locks in a full nelson and hits a dragon suplex. **

**Both men get to there feet and Jake hits flying lariat. Jake picks up Brown for a wipe but Brown reverses it and sends Jake into the corner. Brown hits an avalanche. Brown then picks Jake up and hits the scope slam. Brown covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Brown begins to work Jake over with stomps.**

**Brown picks Jake up and goes for the Alpha bomb. Jake reverses it and hits a hurricanrana. Jake is up first and hits an elbow drop. Brown gets up and charges but Jake hits an overhead belly to belly suplex. Jake covers, count of one, Brown kicks out with authority.**

**The two men start trading punches with Jake getting an advantage but Brown tears at Jake's eyes. Brown takes Jake down with a clothesline. Brown picks Jake up and wipes Jake off the ropes and hit the POUNCE! He picks Jake up wipes him again and hit a second POUNCE! He then does a third pounce! Brown covers, count of one, count of two, count of… Jake barely escapes.**

**Brown can't believe it. Brown picks Jake up and tries to hit the Alpha bomb. Jake spins around on Brown's shoulder's and turns it into a victory roll, count of one, count of two, Brown kicks out. Both men are up again. They are in a Roman knuckle lock. Monty gets the advantage and forces Jake to his knees. Jake gets to his feet. Jake steps over the locked arms freeing one arm allowing him to take Brown down with a head lock.**

**Brown powers up and uses a back suplex. Brown goes for a suplex but Jake blocks it and turns the move into a northern light suplex. Count of one, count of two, Brown kicks out. Jake gets Monty in the firemen's carry and hits the Death Valley Driver. Count of One, count of two, count of three. Jake keeps his title.**



**The main event had been a back and forth contest. The bad guys had taken control on Christian Cage. Steiner had locked in the recliner but Christian got his foot on the rope. Christian made a break for it and tagged in Steve. RVD tagged himself in leading to a fight between two of ECW's best. Corino blocked a kick and began chopping the living hell out of RVD. Steve goes The ColbyKaze DDT an air plane spin into a tombstone piledriver and hits it but the ref is gets hit by RVD's feet and it knocked out.**

**The Jarrett army hits the ring followed by the Uprising. The Uprising is able to clear out the Army somewhat. Daniels has a chair and is about to hit Jarrett when Jarrett ducks and Chris hit Steve instead. RVD kicks Chris out of the ring as Jarrett covers. The ref is up. Count of one, count of two, count of three. Jarrett wins again, he and the Army run like thieves in the night.**

Steve gets up and looks pissed. "Sorry man I was trying to hit Jarrett but he moved," Chris says, but no one is sure if they can trust him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**It was the next day at Impact the Uprising was waiting for Chris to arrive. AJ came up to Jake. "Jake what are we going do when Chris arrives?" AJ asked. "Well I want give him the benefit of the doubt," Jake says. "The benefit of doubt. The guy whacked me in the head with a chair and cost me the match," Steve says. "Oh come on Steve, Jarrett ducked it happens all the time. Like that time in Russia," Jake says referring to a time when he and Steve teamed and Jake got hit in the head with a chair. "Yeah well you and I didn't have a major rivalry in our past," Steve says.**

"**Wow my ears are burning," Chris says as he walks in. "What the hell is the deal with cracking me in the head in a chair?" Steve demands to know. "Jarrett ducked. You would think a guy that calls himself the King of Old School would know that it happens in wrestling a lot," Chris says kind of smugly. "Alright guys calm down. Steve you need to let it go," Sting says. "Oh shut up old man. Don't tell me what to do," Steve says. "Hey back off," Christian yells.**

**A loud crash it heard shutting everyone up they all turn and see Jake holding Sting's bat having hit the door. "Everybody shut the hell up! I can't believe everyone is proving Jarrett right! One mistake, one misunderstanding and it starts to fall apart! Look Steve I get that you are pissed. But let it go. Chris you don't need to act so damn smug," Jake says. Everyone starts to calm down.**

"**Good glade to see everyone is willing listen," Jake says. "Jake's right, we have to move on from the mistake and do what we have to do to get rid of Jarrett," Traci says. "Alright fearless leader what do we do?" AJ asks. "I haven't thought that far ahead," Jake says. "Trying to get one of guys a world title shot would be a start," Traci says.**

**Larry walks in the room with out knocking. "What do you want Larry?" Jake asks annoyed. "I just came in here to make sure you all haven't killed each other yet," Larry says. "Were fine," Brother Ray says. "So unless you going to tell us that you are lifting Rhino's suspicion then get out. "You better start being nice to me Reed. If you remember I am the head of the championship committee meaning I have a hand in booking you next title defense. Hell I decide when you wrestle and when you don't," Larry says. "How about instead of bothering me the guy that defends his belt every PPV. Go make Jarrett defend his title," Jake says. "For you information Jeff does defend his belt. Now I would rather he do it on PPV but some time he does it on Indy shows," Larry says.**

"**So let me get this straight you can make me defend the belt when ever but Jeff gets to pick when he defends the world title," Jake says. "I don't have time to answer all these questions," Larry says leaving. "Wow he was starting to squirm," Steve says. "You see guys this is why we need to stick together. Because as long as a guy in management is against us we don't have the time to be killing each other," Jake says.**

"**Look Steve I'm sorry. I was tying hit Jarrett he moved. If I came off a smug that is just the way I am," Chris says. "It's alright. I may have overreacted a little. Oh and Sting I'm sorry about the old man crack," Steve says. "Ah I've been called worse," Sting says. "So it's all cool now?" Jake asks. Everyone nods. "Good because I have something to take of," Jake says as he leaves.**



**Alex Shelly in the editing room when Jake walked in. "Hey Jake good to see you," Alex says. "You said you had something," Jake says. "Yeah I do. Look it's only a start but it's something," Alex says as he cues up the video. "How did you get permission to use this stuff?" Jake asks. "I didn't," Alex says. "What?" Jake asks a little freaked out. "I'm kidding. One of the editors is an old friend of my mom's," Alex says.**

"**Oh ok, so show me what you got," Jake says. Alex starts a tape and it play on one of the screens. It shows Larry at a gold course tie his shoe on a bunch with his clubs right next to him. Different people walk around him. "Ok Alex all I'm seeing is Larry's bald spot," Jake says. "It's coming now watch his clubs really close," Alex says slowing the tape down a little. Jake sees what Alex is talking about. "Did that guy in the hat just slip something in the bag?" Jake asks. "Yeah he did," Alex says rewinding the tape and showing it again.**

"**And Check this out it's after Larry is done playing," Alex says fast forwarding to the place he wants. The tape shows Larry slipping something to guy in that hat. "Your right it is a start," Jake says. "Oh yeah look at the other screen and watch it from the week before," Alex says. This time it showed Larry in the parking lot in his car acting like he was messing with radio. The guy from the other tape walked behind the car and slipped something the clubs again. "Good work Alex," Jake says.**



**Jarrett was frustrated. Not only had Jake survived his match with Monty and kept the United States Title, but if it hadn't been for Jeff ducking he would have more than likely lost the six man tag. There was no way in hell Jeff was going let Reed take over. He had to know who he was going to face at the next PPV. He also had to get rid of Jake Reed once and for all.**

**He knew the perfect person to do it. He had already offered once before but now was the perfect time. First was first hurt Reed tonight, then take the US belt and finish him off. Now it was time to start.**



**Jake and Traci were in ring doing an interview with Mike Tenay. "Jake Reed this past Sunday you proved all your doubters wrong as you retained you title against the Alpha Male Monty Brown not only that you took three Pounces," Mike says. "You Mike I got to thank Mike Tenay I really need to thank Monty Brown for proving me right he is the black Lex Luger," Jake jokes. The crowd starts to chant Jake's name. **

"**Just wanted to get that one last dig in. But I really can't be happy because Jeff Jarrett is still NWA world champion. Jarrett know this you time is coming. The Uprising will not only knock you off the mountain we will make you hit every jagged rock on the way down," Jake says.**

**Jarrett's music starts to play. "That was real funny Jake. It must have taken you months to think of it," Jeff says. "Look boys and girls it's the rare blond haired jackass," Jake says. "You know what I am really getting sick of people like you that have no respect for NWA world title," Jeff says. "Stop right there I have all the respect in the world for the title. I just don't respect the guy holding it," Jake says.**

"**Well maybe it's time I taught you some respect boy," Jeff says putting down the belt and removing his sunglasses. "Bring it Jeff," Jake says. Jeff starts to come down the ramp when he stops. "I'm not that stupid. You not even worth my time. You have to earn getting in the ring with me boy. But I have an idea," Jeff says.**

"**Wow, it took you thirty nine years but better late than never," Jake says. "Do you want to hear this or not?" Jeff asks getting annoyed at Jake making fun of him. "No I want beat your brains in," Jake says. "Well here's my idea I get to pick you next title defense against any wrestler on the TNA roster," Jeff says.**

**Before Jake says anything Traci takes the microphone from him. "Jake hold on. Now I know you never back down from a challenge but don't accept this unless he lets you pick his next title match," Traci says. "You know your right. So Jeff I only accept that if I can pick you next defensive," Jake says. Jeff isn't sure what to say but finally decides. "Alright you're on. But Reed you just accepted to die," Jarrett says.**

**The Monster Abyss hits the ring and hits Jake with the chain. Mitchell and Gail Kim come out and hold Traci back. Abyss gives Jake the black hole slam. The rest of the Uprising comes out to make the save. Jarrett and crew retreat knowing that they have won for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Alex was still trailing Larry. Not much had really changed Larry spent most of his day golfing when he wasn't working or with his family. But today something was different Larry has stopped at the gold course but instead playing he just parked his car and then got in another one and drove away. "That weird," Alex thought as he followed. Maybe today he would get lucky. Perhaps now he now he would find out if Larry was working for Jeff.**

**Larry pulled the car over in an alley got out and went to the trunk. He pulled out a dress shirt, a tie, and a jacket and put them on. After that he got behind the wheel and continued his drive. After about twenty minutes Larry stopped again at a restaurant. Alex was dismayed as he looked around. The parking was filled with BMW's, Jaguar's, and Corvette's. This was the type of place that people with money went to. The type of place that had a dress code.**

**Alex looked down at his jeans and t-shirt and knew there was no way in hell he was getting in like this. Even if he could get in how was he supposed to get a camera in. Then it dawned on him. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed the right number. After two rings someone picked up. "Hello," The voice said.**

"**Prince Nana its Alex," Alex said. "Ah Alex I trust since you called me on my private line that it is important," Prince Nana said. "I need you to pull some serious strings and get me into the Seascape restaurant in Orlando. I need to get in there now with my Shelly cam and oh yeah I don't fit the dress code," Alex says. "Why is this so important?" Nana asked.**

"**Revenge," Alex says. "What makes you think I can do this?" Nana asks. "Because I know you," Alex says. "Alright I will do this. But do be careful. Remember you have a shot the pure title soon," Prince Nana said. "I will and thanks Prince Nana," Alex said.**



**A few minutes later the host for the restaurant came out and got Alex in though the back door. He then took Alex to a dinning room that was about to be renovated so it wasn't being used. The doors to the room were closed expect for one that was opened a crack. Alex found the perfect spot to spy on Larry who was sitting alone. Alex turned on his camera and pointed it at Larry. **

**Ten minutes latter a full twenty since Larry and Alex had arrived at the restaurant the guy in the hat from the golf cores showed only now he was dressed different. The guy sat down and he and Larry began to talk. Alex to a listening device out of his bag and plugged it into his camera and put a set of earphones on his head. Alex could now hear what the guys were talking about.**

"**Look I get that Reed is a problem! I am trying to get rid of him," Larry says. "Yeah well try harder. You know how the boss feels," The guy says. "Hey if you remember I always take of my end," Larry says. "Yeah you did such a great job with Raven," The guy says. "Hey now you tell…" One of the waiter's trips causing him to crash into a table. Alex can't hear what Larry said. The guy gets up and leaves. "Ah dam it," Alex says.**

**Alex makes a tough choose either stay with Larry and hope something more comes up or follow the guy and takes the chance of being seen. Alex can't decide and misses his chance to follow the guy. **



**Jake and Traci were in there house making out like a teenagers on date when the phone rang. Jake pulls away with an annoyed look on his face. "Who ever that is I am kicking them in the head," Jake says. "Jake we got a serious problem," AJ says. "I just got a call from Mike Tenay turns out Scott D'Amore is pushing to make you match with Abyss no DQ and most of the booking team supports it," AJ says.**

"**Thanks AJ," Jake says as he hangs up the phone. Jake explains everything to Traci. "That defiantly gives Abyss an even bigger advantage," Traci says. "Yeah it does. I guess it means I am really going to have to pick someone great to beat Jarrett," Jake says. "To bad you are not closer to make a pick now then you were at Impact," Traci says. "You trying picking between Sting, Christian, AJ, Daniels, and Steve," Jake says. "Oh well its simple. You just pick…ah well…" Traci says trailing off. "See it's not that easy," Jake says.**



**Alex walks into to his hotel room frustrated at missing his chance to follow the guy. "I should have taken the risk," Alex says out loud. Alex realized he still had a chance even if he couldn't pick up the audio of what Larry said maybe he could read the lips. Alex plays to tape and is pissed to see that one of the guys that went to help the waiter was right in front of Larry at the time so he couldn't see Larry's mouth. "Well at least I know that Larry and this guy are working together and it involves Jake," Alex says.**



**In an apartment the guy is on the phone. "Yeah my meeting with Zybsko went fine. Yes I made sure he knows how important getting rid of Reed is. What do you want me to do now? No problem I get the info to Zybsko," the guy says.**



**AMW sat in a black pick up truck. Storm was drinking a beer. "Alright here they are," Harris says as he and Storm get out of the truck steel pipes in hand. Up ahead Brother Ray, Devon, and Runt had no idea what was coming as they walked down the empty street. Brother Runt was hit first. Brother Ray and Devon turned around and put up a fight but in the end they were knocked out. **

**AMW put the boots to Team 3-D and left them a bloody mess. AMW ran off. It took another five minutes before some else came down the street and found them and called 911.**

**AMW drove away in there truck. Storm was on the phone. "Jeff it done time to hold the real funeral for team 3-D those boys are never coming back," Storm says. "Good now Reed is down three men," Jeff says laughing evily.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**News of the attack on Team 3-D spread quickly. All three would be out for mouths. The police were even evolved, but Jarrett and the rest of the army gave AMW an alibi. Even though Team 3-D claimed they saw AMW they had no real proof and AMW's lawyer claimed Team 3-D were paranoid and confused by the injuries. The final clincher was D'Amore producing an eye witness that had a photo of him with AMW at a bar.**

**At Impact Jake and Traci walked into the locker room and looked at there depleted team. No one says anything. Jake puts his bag down when Alex Shelly comes running in. "I go something and it's big," Alex says. "What is it?" Jake asks. "Where's a place we can watch this?" Alex asks pulling out a tape. "We don't have a TV in here," Sting says. "Well come on then we you need to see this," Alex says leaving.**

"**Reed do you really think this is worth something?" Christian asks still not trusting Alex. "I think were down four guys. And if we get Larry out of power it hurts Jarrett and we may get Rhino back," Jake says. "Come on Christian is worth a shot," Steve says.**



**In the Jarrett Army locker room it's all smiles. Jeff takes a beer from AMW and makes a toast. "To the end of the Uprising. Team 3-D is done and Rhino is at home and won't be back in time to save his buddies. After Hard Justice we will have all the gold. I will retain my belt. AMW those tag belts aren't going anywhere. Petey is going to take the X-division title back to Canada and finally Abyss will destroy Jake Reed and win the US title," Jeff says.**

"**Jeff it not problem once I hit the most devastating move in all of wrestling the Canadian Destroyer I will strap the X belt around my waist and after the big guy destroys Reed, I will be more that happy to take care of Traci," Petey says. "Hey speaking of Abyss. Where the hell are he and Mitchell?" A-1 asks. "Let's just say they are doing something that Rob and I never got a chance to do," Paul says.**

"**Oh I can't to see what that is," Jeff says. "Jeff you're going to love it. I think it will work out even better with Abyss doing it," RVD says. "Jeff you are going to love it," Paul says. "Alright you two spill," Steiner says.**



**The Uprising and Alex are in the editing room. Alex has shown some of the older tapes to get everyone familiar with the guy that is meeting with Larry. Alex loads the new tape. "Alright everybody just watch this," Alex says. The tape shows the guy slipping Larry a new note. This time Alex follows the mystery guy.**

**As the tape plays Alex follows the guy to his apartment. "Ok hold I need to fast forward a bit to the next time he leaves," Alex says. When Alex gets to where he wants he plays the tape again. We see Alex follows the guy again only this time he drives to a beach house. He knocks on the door and a woman opens the door.**

"**Oh my god that's Jill. That's Jeff's wife," Sting says. "Way to go Alex," Jake says. "So this is it there working together. We can get rid of Larry," Traci says. "Guys this isn't enough. All it proves is the guy knows Jill Jarrett. I mean for all we know he land lord," Chris says. "Cue ball's right," Steve says.**

"**Alright Alex we need you to find out who this guy is. And what the hell is on those notes that Larry keeps getting," Jake says. "I'm on it. After my match I'm out of here and back on this guy," Alex says. "Alright guys were getting close. If we can prove Larry is working with Jeff then he is fired so fat what's left of his hair will blow off. Chris you need to keep that belt. I'll take Abyss down. We can't really do anything about the tag belt right now but we can get the world belt off Jeff," Jake says.**

"**Have you figured out who you're picking to give to the shot to?" Steve asks. "Well no," Jake says. "Dude you only a couple of weeks," Alex says. Jake gives him a look that makes Alex shut up. "Look I we have to get the belt off Jeff so we need the guy that can beat Jeff. But with the exception of Steve you guys all beat Jeff but to be fair you have only wrestled Jeff once," Jake says.**

"**Cut the crap Jake. I know why you haven't picked yet. It's because you afraid that who ever you pick will cause the three to get jealous and tear this group apart," Sting says. "Ok that's part of it," Jake says. "Look Jake I would love to be world champion again but my only real goal is to take out Jeff. I don't need to wear a gold belt to do that. So if you don't pick me I won't care," Sting says. "You know I have won every world title I have ever gone after. I came to TNA to help you and if helping you means not being world champ I don't care," Steve says.**

"**Same goes for me," AJ says. "Ok pick me," Christian says joking. "Alright I know who I am going to pick," Jake says when his phone starts ringing. "Hello… Ok mom calm down what happened to Ryan?" Jake says clearly worried. "Who is Ryan?" Christian asks. "His younger brother," Traci says. "He's fine just shaken up. Ok mom I'll call you later," Jake says as he hangs up the phone and leaves with out saying anything. The rest of the Uprising follows.**



**Jake heads to the ring and take a microphone. "Jarrett get the hell out here! I mean right now!" Jake yells as the rest of the uprising come out. "Dam it Jarrett I mean it get out here now! I am going to give you the ass kicking that you deserved a long time ago!" Jake yells.**

**Jarrett's music starts to play as he, Gail, AMW, RVD, Paul, and all of Team Canada come out. "The only reason I am out here Reed is so you can tell me who gets a title shot," Jeff says. "Don't piss me off Jeff," Jake says. **

"**Reed you shouldn't be mad at Jeff for you see this was all my doing," James Mitchell says as he appears on the jumbo screen the back round shows he is not in the building or even Florida. **

"**Mitchell I am going to kill you and that big freak," Jake says. "I can only imaging how mad you will be when you it," James says. A video plays on the big screen. "Alright you need to just be quiet make sure you record everything and you won't get hurt," James says to the camera guy. James walks over to a bunch of teenagers that are talking by a wall. Abyss is close behind.**

"**Witch one of you are Ryan Reed?" James asks. One kid turns around. "I am," the kid says. Abyss grabs on to Ryan's throat and starts choking him. Some of Ryan's friends try to pull him off but can't. "Listen closely boy and if you are good this will be over soon. But if you make trouble I might make it last all night," James says.**

**Ryan can't breathe so he stops tying to get out of the choke. "Smart boy, now Reed take a look at this. It's almost a mirror image of what will happen at Hard Justice. See the fear in his eyes and see the color drain from his face. But for you Jake it gets worse for you see this only one way you will be tortured. Abyss let him go," James says. Abyss lets go and Ryan falls to the ground trying to regain his breath. The tape stops and Mitchell does his evil laugh on the big screen.**

**Jake is about to explode with anger and starts to go after Jarrett and crew who are laughing it up. The rest of the Uprising pulls Jake to back because they know they wouldn't stand a chance since they so out numbered. "You're all going to pay for that!" Jake yells.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Jake was on the phone at his house. "Alright Ryan I just wanted to make sure you are ok. Don't worry I am going to kick that big freak's ass," Jake says as he hangs up the phone. Traci who has been sitting on the sofa looks up. "So how is he doing?" She asks. "Oh he is fine. His girl friend was more freaked out than he was," Jake says. "Jake I hope you not made that the guys pulled you out of the ring. But you have to know how badly were out numbered," Traci says. "Yeah I know I just was so mad. Ryan little brother and he is still a teenager," Jake says.**

"**I understand that. But you need to be smart," Traci says. "Yeah well I'm calm now. I take care of Abyss and Mitchell at the PPV," Jake says. "Expect that match plays right into Abyss's strengths since it is hardcore," Traci says trying not to let him see how worried she really is. "I can do hardcore or have you forgotten the two out three falls match with RVD. Plus all the E-style matches in Japan and I did work CZW," Jake says. "But Abyss is a monster," Traci says.**

**Jake takes her in his arms. "I'm going to be fine. Alright Traci trust me," Jake says. "I do trust. But you my husband I have a right to worry about you," Traci says. "Ah that sweet but if you freak out about every tough match I have you are going to go old and gray by next year," Jake says. "This from the guy that checks his hair line every day and uses two mirrors to check the back," Traci says.**



**Alex was driving in his car back to the guy's apartment. Alex still needed to find out the guys name after that maybe he could find out what role he played in this drama with Jarrett and Larry. Suddenly it dawned on Alex the easiest way to find out the guys name. He knew the apartment number so why not check the mail boxes. "God I can dim some times," Alex thinks as gets out of the car and walks up and checks the boxes and found no name. "Figures," Alex says out loud.**

**A young woman walks up behind Alex. "Excuse me are you Alex Shelly?" She asks. Alex sees an opportunity to get the info he needs. "Yeah I am. I'm looking for a friend of mine. He just moved and I know the apartment number but the address he gave me is smudged. So does a Bo Evans live in apartment 4A?" Alex asks. "Oh no Mike Brady lives in 4A. You know there is another complex right down the street maybe that is where you friend is," The woman says.**

"**Must be," Alex says. "Hold on," the woman yells. Alex thinks he is caught. "Yes," he says. "Can I get an autograph for my nephew?" The woman asks. "Sure thing," Alex says breathing a sigh of relief and smiling knowing he has some key info.**



**Abyss and James Mitchell were in a hotel room. "You do wonderful Abyss, and soon you will the NWA United States title. That is after you destroy Jake Reed. You have full permission to tear Reed about. Break him, make him beg for mercy. Crack open his skull and let his brains ooze out. You can do what ever want and leave him broken and wanting to die," James says. Behind his masks Abyss has a sick smile on and it his warped and twisted mind he was thinking of what he was going to do to Reed.**

**James is running his thumb over the handle of his cane. "Soon Abyss it will be soon. And then after Reed we move on and destroy each member of the Uprising," James says.**



**Alex was on his cell phone making a call. "Yeah the name is Mike Brady," Alex says. "Alright Alex I'll see what I can do. But it might take a while I have a few open cases," The man on the other end says. "Well thanks for your help old buddy," Alex says. "No problem, talk to you later," The guy says. "Some times it really helps to a child hood best friend that became a PI," Alex thinks.**



**Jake is watching footage of Abyss. He is trying to figure out a counter to the Black Hole Slam. "Any luck?" Traci asks walking into the room. "Not really. I think I know to be careful charring him, but one he gets his hands on you really can't to anything," Jake says. "Looks like you best chance is do a baseball slide every time you are coming at him. Because like you said the set up is always the same you coming charging at him either you charge or he wipes you off the ropes," Traci says.**

"**The thing is if I get so punch drunk that I don't even realize what is happing until I hit the ground," Jake says. "Also how are you going to finish him since you can't use the Death Valley Driver?" Traci asks. "What a minute who says I can't," Jake says. "Jake he is 6'8 and over 300lbs. In order to hit the DVD you to get up on your shoulders look you are strong but not that strong," Traci says. "Wow thanks for the vote of confidence baby," Jake says.**

"**Jake I'm not trying to insult you but you have to think about these things," Traci says. "I am thinking about these things. But to be honest I think I hit the Driver," Jake says. "You already have a bad leg do you want a bad back," Traci says. "Why are we fighting?" Jake asks.**

"**Because we love each other," Traci says. "Oh ok, Look I'm done thinking about Abyss tonight. I want to think about anything else," Jake says. "Ok who are giving the title shot to," Traci asks. "Well it's..."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**It was the last Impact before Hard Justice. The Uprising was in the locker room. "Alright guys I finally know who I'm giving the NWA title shot to," Jake says. "Finally," Christian says. "It going to be the guy that came back to cut the cancer out of TNA. Sting I'm giving it to you," Jake says. "Thanks Jake," Sting says. "Now that is settled we need think about who we are brining in. Because guys were out manned," Jake says.**

"**What about the Naturals," Christian says. "Yeah they are great tag team and have beaten AMW before," Traci says. "Yeah that would work," Jake says. "Alex made any progress on the guy?" Steve asks. "He got the name but other than that not much more," Jake says. "What's the name?" Chris asks.**

"**Mike Brady," Traci says. The guys start to laugh. "So it's the dad from the Brady Bunch?" AJ asks joking. "Clearly his parents were idiots," Christian says. "Can imagine going though school with that name," Jake says. Steve stops laughing. "Wait could it be Mike Brandi?" Steve asks. "Why does that name sound familiar?" Jake asks. "Because his dad was a referee. A good one and he used to work in Memphis," Steve says.**

"**As in Jerry Jarrett old territory," Sting says. "You know that guy looks like he about the same age as Jeff," Traci says. Alex runs into the locker room. "I have I found the smoking gun," Alex yells. "Look Alex you may be wrong," Jake says. "No I don't. It took a while because I got the wrong name it's not Brady its Brandi. The guy knows Jeff there are old friends take a look at this," Alex says opening an old year book. The guys see what is on the page Alex has opened and see a photo of Jeff with Mike and caption. **

**Jake picks up the book and reads out loud, "Child hood friends Jeff Jarrett and Mike Brandi are both starts of the wrestling team." "Guys that good but all it proves is the guy knows Jeff," Steve says. "But this proves more," Alex says holding up a tape. "What's on that?" Sting asks. "Look it's easier if I just show you guys," Alex says.**



**Abyss and James Mitchell walk into the Jarrett Army locker room. "The men of hour," RVD says as they walk in. "Thank you Robert," James says. "I have admitted I was a little disappointed that RVD and I didn't do that. But with you two it worked out so much better. I mean that was petrified," Paul says.**

"**And this Sunday it all pays off when you win the US title," Jeff says. "Man I am to buy the DVD and see you tear that little red neck apart," Steiner says. "But we still need to know who you be facing champ," D'Amore says. "Oh well find out tonight one way or another," Jeff says. **



**The Uprising has just finished watching the tape and sitting in stunned silence. "We have it. That not only a smoking gun that's the bullet to," Jake says. "Alex I am going to ask just once. Are you sure no knows you were taping this?" Sting asks. "No way," Alex says. "It's over Jarrett running things is over," AJ says. "And just in time I got a call from Rhino turns out Larry suspended him without pay," Christian says.**

"**That SOB is going to pay," Jake says standing up and taking the tape. "So what do we do?" AJ asks. "We give Larry a chance to reinstate Rhino and step down and if he doesn't we play this at Hard Justice," Steve says. "Sounds good to me. I think we need to go to the ring," Jake says. **



**Jake and the Uprising made there way to the ring. Jake has a microphone." You know everyone is wondering who will get the NWA title shot. Well after a lot of thinking I finally made the decision and Jeff," Jake hands the mike to Sting. "IT'S GOING TO BE SHOWTIME!" Sting yells as the crowd erupts knowing that Sting will challenge Jarrett.**

Sting gives Jake back the microphone. "Now that we have settled that there is something else to take care of. Larry Zybsko get down here," Jake says. Larry comes down and gets in the ring. "Jake Reed you seem to forget that I am still you boss. So you don't order me around," Larry says. "You may not be my boss for long," Jake says. "What the hell are you talking about?" Larry asks a little worried.

**The crowd is confused as to what is going on. "What I am talking about is how you protect a certain member of the TNA roster," Jake says. "I treat everybody exactly the same," Larry says. "Forgive me folks, but what about Raven," Jake says. "Raven was out of line. He attacked me time and again. I have to maintain order," Larry says. "How come Abyss hasn't been punished for attacking my brother?" Jake asks. "From what I heard is that brother didn't want to press charges," Larry says. "Your right the police can't do anything with our Ryan. But TNA doesn't need permission to punish Abyss or Mitchell," Jake says.**

"**Because people like you are the kind of guys that want revenge with there hands," Larry says making an excuse. "You know I am just going to right to the point. Let's get to the point. Mike Brandi," Jake says. Larry is stunned in the back Jeff is freaking out.**

**Larry drops his microphone and covers Jake's. "What do you want?" Larry asks. "Reinstate Rhino and step down from the championship committee," Jake says. "I will bring Rhino back but I won't step down," Larry says. "No you step down," Jake says. Larry takes his mike and speaks. "How do I know you have anything," Larry says. Jake picks up the microphone. "Oh Alex could you come out here," Jake says. Alex comes down with the Shelly Cam.**

**Jeff Jarrett and his army hit the ring and try to take out the Uprising. Sting uses his bat to take down RVD and A-1. Traci takes out Gail and then low blows D'Amore and Heyman. Jake some how gets the guitar away from Jeff and tries to hit him but Jeff runs so Jake hits Harris. Abyss is about to hit the shock treatment on Daniels but Steve saves him. Chris and Steve hit a double clothesline taking Abyss out of the ring.**

**The Jarrett Army bails out. Larry is already up on the ramp backing up. Jake picks up the microphone. "I'm sick of this. Abyss I am going to make you pay for putting your hands on my brother. Jarrett that belt is coming off you this Sunday. But Zybsko it's over. Play that tape now," Jake yells.**

**_The tape plays at first it shows Mike and Jeff's past. It then shows Jeff and Mike in the modern day talking at a gym and Jeff giving Mike a note and saying. "Make sure he gets this today. It has exactly who I want as a referee for that match," Jeff says. "Rudy Charles again," Mike says. "Yeah Charles has not guts. If there is a controversial finish he won't change the title no matter who is champ. Also make sure Larry gives him that instruction," Jeff says._**

"**_You got Jeff," Mike says. Te tape shows Mike drive to the golf course and get it out the note. The drop off in Larry's club is shown. The focus tape switches to Larry and we see him take the note out of his bag and make the call. "Yeah Terry tell Rudy he is going to ref the NWA world title match at Hard Justice," Larry says into his phone. The tape ends_**

**The crowd is stunned to see that Larry has been helping to make sure Jeff kept the NWA title. "You know Larry I really hope you saved your money because there is no way in hell you are keeping this job," Jake says.**

**Larry has his own mike. "I am going to make you pay for that Reed. I am still in charge and as of right now you are…" Larry's mike is cut. Terry Taylor comes out with security. Terry comes right up to Larry. "The Carters want to see you in the back right now!" Terry says, Larry has no choose but to leave. "Hey Jeff take care of that belt because it's coming to the real living legend "The Man Called Sting,"" Jake says.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Punishment came fast and swift for Larry. He was fired imminently. Jeff was fined $5,000 and told he was on probation and if he stepped out of line he would stripped of the world title. TNA management made Alex give them all the footage of Larry so they could further explore the extent of the corruption. Rhino was reinstated and given all his back pay. Terry Taylor was named interim head of the championship committee. **

**All that happened in two hours. Now that Impact was over Jake and the rest of the Uprising were getting ready to leave. Some one started to knock on the door. Traci opens the door and the Naturals are standing there. "So you guys wanted to see us," Chase Stevens said as they walked in. "Yeah we wanted to see you guys want to join the group. "No thanks," Andy Douglas says as he and Chase turn to leave.**

"**Hold on guys. Why not?" Jake asks. "Because we don't want to be the stand-in for Team 3-D," Chase says. "Yeah if you wanted us so badly you would have come to us when you started," Andy says. "Hold on you two. Look at it like this, we didn't need in fighting and both, you two and Team 3-D want the tag belts," Traci says. It seems like that got though to the Naturals.**

**Chase whispers something in Andy's ear. "So you guys in or out?" Jake asks. "Were in," both guys say. "Welcome aboard," Sting says wiping off the last of his face paint. Alex walks in without knocking. "Yo Jake you wanted something," Alex says. "Hey can you guys give me, Sting, and Christian a minute with Alex," Jake says.**

"**Sit down Alex," Sting says as the rest of the Uprising expects Traci leaves. "Alex takes a seat and looks a littler nervous when he realizes he has followed and filmed all of these guys. "So ah how's it going?" Alex asks nervously. "Alex you need to calm down," Jake says. Alex tries but it doesn't help that Sting has picked up his bat and taping into his free hand. Alex gets up. "I just remembered I have to call my mom," Alex says trying to leave.**

Jake and Alex push him back down. "You going to want to hear this," Christian says. "You did good kid. You got what we needed to take out Larry," Sting says. "You Alex you made a lot of mistakes. Trust me I know about making mistakes. But I also know about getting a second chance," Jake says smiling at Traci.

"**Is this going somewhere?" Alex asks. "Yeah it is. Were willing give a spot in the Uprising," Jake says. Alex is shocked and relieved that they don't want to kill him now that they got what they want. "You guys are serious? Even with…" Alex stammers off. "Yeah like Jake says it's a second chance," Christian says. "Thanks you, I promise I won't blow this," Alex says.**



**Alex walks out of the room. AJ and Steve walk up to him. "Hey Alex we need to talk," AJ says. "Hey look if you haven't heard those guys just welcomed to the group," Alex says. "We know that but we just want to tell you that it was Jake that really went to bat for you and convinced the rest of us to give you a chance," Steve says. "It was Reed. I would have thought it was Sting because of his beliefs and being saved stuff. Or maybe Christian I mean he is no angle," Alex says.**

"**Well it was Jake," AJ says. "Why would he? I mean of all the guys I followed… I mean I really went to town on him in an Affair to Dismember," Alex says. "It's something about needing a second shot at life and getting it that makes you more willing to forgive others and give them one," Steve says.**

"**Just don't blow this Alex," AJ says. "I won't," Alex says walking off. "Do really think we can trust him?" AJ asks. "Well if you and I can trust Daniels it shouldn't be that hard," Steve says. "Good point," AJ says.**



**Jake and Traci are heading for the car just wanting to go home. "Help," someone yells out. Jake runs off to where he heard the yell come from with Traci following. They see two guys putting the boots to some guy. Jake chases of the attackers. "Hey buddy, are you going to be ok?" Jake asks checking on the guy.**

"**I'm fine, but you wont' be," The guy says as he looks up and reviles himself to be Mike Brandi. Before Jake can do anything he feels Abyss's chain wrap around his neck. The entire Jarrett Army start beating on Jake. Bobby Roode and A-1 grab onto Traci. Traci fishhooks A-1's eyes and low blows Bobby she runs to get help.**

**Jarrett breaks the guitar on Jake's head. Jake is still being choked by the chain. "You thought you won didn't you boy. Your about to learn the hard way why I am the "King of the Mountain," Jarrett says. "Abyss finish him," Mitchell commands. Abyss picks Jake up and is about to black hole slam him on the top of a car.**

**Alex Shelly some how runs up and hits Abyss in the head with the tripod for the Shelly cam. Abyss lets Jake go. Alex tries fighting them off but can't. AMW take Jake over to there truck, Storm opens the door and Harris puts Jake's hand in the opening. Storm slams the door right on Jake's hand. Harris then kicks the door to make sure it breaks Jake's hand. Storm is about to do the same thing but the rest of the Uprising show up to make the save. The army is run off.**

**Jake is holding his right hand in pain. Traci is the first to get to him. "Jake what happened?" She asks knowing he is in pain. "My hand, they broke my hand," Jake says. "We need to get him to an emergency room!" Traci yells. **



**Everyone is in the ER's waiting room. Jake is with the doctor. Traci is pacing back and forth. "Traci you really need to calm down," Steve says. "Don't tell me to calm down Cornino. If it were you wife how would you react?" Traci screams. "Traci look expect for his hand he didn't say anything else was hurting him," Christopher said. "Is it really necessary that I be in a wheel chair," Jake says as pushed down the hall. "Mr. Reed it's our policy," The doctor says as he walks beside the nurse pushing Jake.**

"**Jake…" Traci says unable to finish. "They said I'm fine," Jake says trying to calm her down. "Mr. Reed I said besides the severely broken hand you were otherwise fine," The doctor says. "But my hand is going to heal," Jake says. "Yes it will. But this isn't a paper cut you need to give you hand time or else you might do…" "Are tying to upset my wife?" Jake asks annoyed. "No I'm trying to make your wife understand that you are injured since you don't get it," the doctor says.**

"**Look doc I have title defense and then I need to get some payback on the guys that did this to me," Jake says. "What is it with you wrestlers? You try to kill each other every week and when you get hurt you don't even take time to recover," The doctor rants. "Ah doc can I leave?" Jake says. "Yes you done. But Mr. Reed I warn you if you chose to get in the ring at least make an effort to protect you hand," The doctor says. "No problem," Jake says standing up.**

**Jake looks at Alex who has been just watching. "Alex I just want to say thank you. If you hadn't gotten there when you did I might have a lot worse than a broken hand," Jake says. "You're welcome," Alex says. "Look I think I need to get Jake home so he can rest," Traci says.**



**Jake and Traci walk into there house. "Ah man my hand is starting to kill me," Jake says. "Are you sure you still want to do the match?" Traci asks knowing she wouldn't and Jake sure as hell won't give up. "I'm sure. Besides the guys are going to need me on Sunday," Jake says. "Yeah if tonight proved on thing that Jarrett isn't done yet," Traci says.**

"**It proves we need to ready for anything. I mean after what happened to Team 3-D and tonight," Jake says. "Yeah and you still want revenge for what they did to Ryan," Traci says. "You know any other woman would be trying to talk me out of it," Jake says. "Well no other woman actually loves you," Traci says. "Hey for you information I have had… There is no possible way I can finish that thought without shooting myself in head," Jake says. "At least you figured it out before you said anything to bad," Traci says.**



**Mitchell and Abyss are in Mitchell's house. "This Sunday Abyss you win the US title. It would have taken a miracle to beat you. But no with a more than likely broken hand taking away his only real offense. No amount of intervention either physical or divine will save him," Mitchell says. Abyss makes a sign that he wants the belt. "You will get the belt soon enough all you have is to simply destroy Jake Reed," James says. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Abyss yells as Mitchell laughs evilly thinking about how Jake will be destroyed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author's note- I want to thank everyone that has reviewed. Really let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**It was time Hard Justice. A security camera had captured they attack on Jake and it was shown on the pre show. Jake's hand tapped heavily to try and protect it. Jake was with Jeremy Borash doing an interview. "Jake Reed tonight you defend your United States title against the Monster Abyss in a no D'Q match. And this is hands down your toughest test in TNA. And now add in your broken right hand, what are you thoughts?" JB finally asked.**

**Jake takes the microphone. "You know it was at Hard Justice that I became a star here in TNA. It was supposed to be a tag match me and AJ vs. Bobby Roode and Petey Williams. But it became a handicapped match when AJ got hurt early on. After that no body in there right mind thought I could win. But some how like I have done ever since I got clean and sober; I was to over come the odds," Jake says.**

"**No disrespect Jake but these are some pretty big odds," JB says. "So was a bad back, broken rips and about twenty stitches in my head when I beat Joe in a steel cage. So was a bad leg going into a two out of three falls hardcore match with RVD. Get my point?" Jake asks JB. "Yeah I get it," JB says. "And if I need anymore motivation all I have to do is think about what those two freaks did to my brother," Jake says.**



**Hard Justice had been going well for the Uprising. Christopher Daniels had retained the X-division title in a three way with Petey Williams and Samoa Joe. AJ and the Naturals beat AMW and A-1 in a six man tag when Chase and Andy hit Harris with the Natural Disaster. Steve beat Scott Steiner despite bleeding a gusher. Alex beat Eric Young in a singles match. Booby Roode beat Christian after D'Amore interfered, but the last laugh went to the Uprising when Rhino returned and gored D'Amore to hell.**

**Now it was time for the US title match. Abyss's music hit as he and James Mitchell made there way to the ring. "The following contest is a no D'Q one fall match for the Untied States title. Introducing he is the challenger with his manger James Michelle he is the "Monster" Abyss," The announcer says. Jake's music starts to play. "And with accompanied by Traci Brooks he is the US champion. The "Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed," The announcer says as Traci makes her way out alone.**

**Jake comes down the other ramp with a chair in hand and hits Abyss in the back with street sign. Mitchell bails out as Jake tries to hit him. Jake hits Abyss again and takes the big man down to one leg. Jake goes for the flying lariat but Abyss grabs him by the neck and Choke slams him. Mitchell gives Abyss a chair and Abyss hits Jake with it.**

**Abyss puts Jake in the corner and charges slamming full force into Jake. Abyss throws Jake to the outside. Abyss takes his chain and wraps around Jake's neck and starts to choke him. Jake hits a low blow causing Abyss to drop Jake. Jake takes the chain and starts whipping Abyss with it. Abyss staggers back and is against the guard rail. Jake clotheslines him over the guard rail. Jake hops the rail and Abyss punches him hard. They fight back and Abyss throws Jake into the wall. Jake is dazed and throws a punch with his bad hand. Even thought it hits it hurts Jake more.**

**They continue to fight and wind up at the Spanish announce table. Jake rams Abyss into the table stunning him. Jake climbs onto the table and hits a cross body off it. Abyss catches him and hits a scope slam. Mitchell brings Jake back to the ring. He picks Jake up and hits the Shock Treatment. Abyss makes the cover, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Mitchell puts a table in the ring. Abyss sets it up in the corner. Abyss goes to whip him in but Jake reveres and hits a drop kick. Jake then hits an enzaguri. Jake slips out and takes a garbage can, the lid, and various other weapons and throws them into the ring the trash can hits Abyss in the head.**

**Jake gets back in the ring and hits Abyss with the trash can lid. Jake then puts the trash can on Abyss. Jake picks up a kendo stick and hits the trash can three times. Mitchell throws the cane into the ring and then hops up on the apron. Jake tries to whack him with the kendo stick but James gets down. Abyss has removed the trash can and picked up the cane. He hits Jake in the back of the head so hard that the cane breaks with one shot.**

**Abyss picks a chair and hits Jake in the head just as he is standing up. That busts Jake open and the blood starts to flow. Abyss picks up and Jake and throws him full force into the table he has standing in the corner. Abyss picks Jake up again and whips him into the ropes. Abyss hits the black hole slam. Instead of going for the cover Abyss gets the black bag and pours out the thumbtacks.**

**Mitchell gives Abyss a second bag. Abyss pours it out and it has more thumbtacks. Abyss picks Jake and goes for a choke slam. Traci can't stand it she gets in the ring and low blows the big man. Abyss drops Jake who doesn't hit the tacks. Abyss goes to choke slam Traci. Jake picks up a piece of the broken and table and hits Abyss in the head with it. Jake jumps up and huncanrana and sends Abyss into the tacks.**

**  
Jake drops an elbow. Jake climbs to the top and goes for the big splash. Abyss rolls out the way at the last second. Jake hits what's left of the tacks. Jake has tacks stuck in his hands and all over his chest. Jake pulls and his shirt and pops most the tacks out of his chest. Abyss spears Jake and covers. Count of one, count of two, Jake barley kicks out.**

**Abyss picks up and whips him into the ropes. Abyss is going for the black hole slam. Jake pulls a miracle and turns the slam into spiked DDT. Jake covers, count of one, count of two, count of three. Jake is still US champ.**



**Jake is in the trainer's room getting checked. The tacks have already been removed. One section of Jake chest is really bloody. "From what I can tell that most of be where a large amount of tack went in," The trainer says as he bandages the wounds. "Yeah when I looked down that section was all metal," Jake says. "Well the came out pretty easy," The trainer says. "Ah Dam it," Jake yells when he look up at the monitor showing the world title match. Jake runs out of the room.**



**In the ring the world title match has been back in fort. Sting started off in control using his typical strikes and chops. Jeff took control with a thumb to the eyes. Jeff kept control until Sting got an Adeline rush and scored with a drop kick. Sting hit the stinger splash and a second one. Sting made his first cover but Jeff kicked out.**

**The back and forth counted. Finally Jeff got a roll up but Sting kicked out at two. Sting hit the Scorpion death Drop and covered. Count of one, Count of two, Gail Kim pulls the referee out and then knocks him out. RVD hits the ring and hits the Van Damantor. Jeff picks Sting up and hits the stroke. Count of one, count of two, count of three. Jarrett keeps his belt. Jake slides into with a chair and chases off RVD and Jarrett.**

**Jake asks for a mike. "Jarrett I'm sick of this crap. It's time end this. I am going to lay it all on the line. Next month it's Lockdown. Jarrett I say you make it me and you title for title," Jake says. Jeff gets his own microphone. "No there is no way in hell you are getting a shot at this belt," Jeff says.**

**Terry Taylor comes out and takes the microphone from Jeff. "Jeff TNA management is in charge, not you. And as the current head of the championship committee I think that is a great idea," Terry says. "No you don't get it I only have to defend the belt once every thirty days and I already have a world title match is Japan set up," Jeff says.**

"**Jeff you must think we are real idiots. We have checked the facts and some of you non TNA title matches didn't really happen. Look like Larry forged a few papers. So if you don't defend the belt against Reed you will be striped of the title," Terry says. "What you can't do that," Jeff says. "Yes I can," Terry says. The crowd explodes knowing that Jake will get a title shot.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Thank you to my reviewers- This chapter has a little business and a little fun**

**The entire wrestling was buzzing with the fact that Jake would challenge Jeff Jarrett for the NWA title. Jake was already making out his training plan. But now it was time for Impact. Mike Teney stood in the ring microphone in hand to start the show. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the man that will challenge for the NWA world title at Lockdown. The "Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed," Mike says as Jake and Traci make there way to the ring. "Jake Reed since coming to TNA you have quickly one of if not the best wrestler in TNA to not get a title shot," Mike says.**

"**Thank Mike. And your right I climbed up the ladder of success very quickly," Jake says. "But Jake I have to ask what are you going to do to prepare for the biggest match of you life?" Mike asks. Before Jake can answer Raven's music starts to play and he makes his way out. Raven grabs the microphone away from Mike. "What crap is this? Now that piss ant Larry Zybsko and Jeff Jarrett screw me out of my world title then Larry keeps me out of title matches for months. Now that Zybsko is gone everyone know I never got a rematch yet look who gets the first match under the new regime the golden boy. What about me? What about Raven?" Raven says.**

**Jake gets a microphone of his own. "First off I'm not a Golden Boy. Second I'll admit you were screwed. But it's about Raven. It's about someone getting that title off Jarrett. And I'm the guy that can do that," Jake says. "Everybody here knows I can beat Jeff. Regaining the NWA title is my destiny," Raven says. "Is there a reason your out?" Jake asks. "Well I have a little challenge for you. You see it's a title vs. title match. So if you don't have a title then you not in that match. So next week you and me for the US title," Raven says.**

"**Wow is the great Raven actually challenging me for the United States title. You even going to give me a whole week to let my broken hand heal," Jake says. "It's nothing personal Reed hell if I liked people I would like you, but I want my title back," Raven says. "You know I get that. So I'll accept," Jake says. The crowd erupts. Jeff's music hits and he make his way with the entire Jarrett army. "You know it doesn't matter who the US champ because neither of you are going to make it to Lockdown. Because we are taking you boys out tonight," Jeff says. Jeff and the Army start to come down the ramp.**

**The Uprising hits the ring and stand toe to toe with there leader. The Uprising is armed. The Jarrett Army stops and backs up. "You know isn't matter who is US champ I will not lose this belt," Jeff says trying to save face as he backs up. Suddenly Raven kicks Jake in the stomach and hits the Raven effect. Raven slides out of ring and leaves through the crowd.**



**After the Impact tapings Jake and Traci walk into there house. "How's you head?" Traci asked. "For the hundredth time it's fine," Jake says. "And…" "My hand's fine to," Jake says. "You know that was a really stupid move to accept Raven's challenge," Traci says. "Guess I am just gluten for punishment," Jake says. "I think you just want to prove your better than Raven," Traci says. "Something wrong with that," Jake says. "What's wrong is you still have a bad hand and you are still sore from going into the tacks," Traci says.**

"**I'll be fine," Jake says. "Jake you have the biggest match of you life coming up you need to take care of yourself," Traci says. "Yes mother," Jake says jokingly. "Sure make jokes expect this may be you only chance to win the World title," Traci says. "I know," Jake says. "Expect now you may not get the title match if you lose to Raven," Traci says. "I won't lose," Jake says. "I don't know that Raven effect put you out today," Traci says. Jake realizes she is tying to get under his skin with those comments.**

"**That's true I was out like you after you last match with Gail Kim," Jake says. Traci playfully slaps him. "Now that was mean," she says. "Ah I'm sorry," Jake says giving her a kiss on the check. "Jake you realize that in a few week you really could be NWA world champ," Traci says turning serious. "Yeah I do. It really doesn't seem like I was just out of rehab. I mean I thought I was done as a wrestler. The only Indy work I could get were shows where you are having a record night if twenty-four people show up," Jake says.**

**Traci starts laughing. "That's not funny," Jake says. "I'm not laughing about that. I just remembered from when we first meet," Traci says still laughing. "Ok I'll admit I wasn't all smooth but nothing I did was that funny," Jake says. "Maybe not then but now for some reason I find it hilarious," Traci says. "Ok what?" Jake asks. "When you wrestling after you hit a big move you always slapped you thigh," Traci says. "I did not," Jake says.**

"**Yes you did. I mean it was like this over head belly to belly, slap. Flying back elbow stand up and slap. Death Valley Driver you would slap twice. It's a miracle your thigh was not bruised all the time," Traci says. "Oh my God now I know what Mike was talking about," Jake says. "What?" Traci asks confused. "Mike the agent from the promotion where we meet once he told me I was a great wrestler but I would be better if I cut off the crap I did between moves," Jake says.**

"**Way to go it's been years and Mike is retired now but you finally know," Traci says. "Hey wait why didn't you tell me that back then?" Jake asks. "I figured it was just some nervously habit you had. Turns out I was right, after you four match up there you stopped slapping yourself," Traci says. "Oh yeah because by then I had won my first title," Jake says.**

"**And look at how far you have come," Traci says. "Yeah from the thigh slapping dork to the Omaha Outlaw," Jake says. "And the next NWA world champion. If you beat Raven," Traci says. "What is with this if stuff? I am going to beat Raven," Jake says. **



**In a run down part of Orlando Raven was walking. In seven days he would take the US title and be the man getting a title shot. His destiny was once again unfolding. Soon he would regain the NWA world title. And the chance to beat the living hell out of Jarrett in a cage was a dream come true.**

**All he had to do was beat Jake Reed. Reed may be good but Raven knew he could beat him. He had counted after the Raven Effect it took Reed a good twenty seconds to even begin to stir. That was more than enough time to beat Jake.**



**Jeff Jarrett walked into the house he rented in Orlando. Jeff felt like the weight of the world was about to crash down on him. If it wasn't Raven it would be Reed. He wasn't about let either of those two freaks take his title. He was going to have take them out. One way or another.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**It was almost time for Jake and Raven's match. Jake was finishing putting the tape on his wrist and his bad hand. "How's the hand?" AJ asks as he walks up to Jake. "It's fine as long as I don't use it," Jake says. "You still can't use it at all?" Steve asks. "I might be able to chop with it but I don't want to take the risk," Jake says. "Wow your actually being smart for once," AJ says joking.**

"**No that's what Traci told me to do," Jake says playing along. "Ah listing to the real brains," AJ says. Before Jake can respond Jerry Lynn yells out from the hall, "Jake it's time for your match." Jake and Traci head for the ring.**



**Raven's music played as he made his way to the ring though the crowd. "The following contest for the NWA United States title and is set for one fall. The winner will go on to face Jeff Jarrett in the title for title match at Lockdown. Introducing first from the Bowery, Raven," Dave Penzar said as Raven climbed in the ring.**

**Jake's music started to play. "And now making his way to ring with Traci Brooks he is from Omaha NE. The reigning and defending Untied States champion "The Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed," Penzar said as Jake stooped to take off the belt and his jacket, he gave Traci a kiss and climbed into the ring. **

**Raven jumped Jake before he could completely into the ring. Raven tries to end early and goes for the Raven effect but Jake shoves him off. Both men take each other out with clotheslines. Both men get up. Raven charges but Jake hits the overhead belly to belly. Raven sits up but Jake hits a rolling neck snap. Jake makes the first cover. Count of one, Raven kicks out.**

**Raven starts lighting Jake up with jabs. Raven whips Jake into the ropes follows him in and hits a clothes line. Jake gets up and hits a punch with his good hand. Jake charges but Raven uses a drop toe hold. Raven make a cover, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Both men tie up and fight up against the ropes the referee tries to break the up but can't and both men go over the ropes to the floor.**

**It's a brawl on the floor that the ref decides to let go. Raven tries to whip Jake into the guard rail but Jake reverses and Raven tastes the steel. Raven is leaning up against the rail. Jake goes for the Stinger Splash but Raven moves and Jake is hurting. Raven picks up a chair but before he can use it Traci grabs onto it. Raven turns to go after Traci. Jake gets up takes hold of Raven and hits a belly to back suplex on the floor.**

**Jake throws Raven into the ring. Jake climbs to the top rope and waits for Raven to stand. Jake goes for a missile dropkick but Raven moves and it's a crash and burn. Raven hits the bulldog and makes the cover, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Raven picks Jake up and hits the Russian Leg Sweep and covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out.**

**Jake gets to his feet but he is still bent over allowing Raven to hit a knee lift that only serves to wake Jake up. Jake hits a drop kick. Jake goes behind and hits a German suplex he rolls though and hits a second rolls though again. Jake repositions his hands in a full nelson and hits a dragon suplex with a bridge. Count of one, count of two, Raven kicks out.**

**Both men stand up and start trading head buts. Raven goes rapid fire and knocks Jake down. Doing that hurt Raven and he falls to the ground. Raven gets up first followed by Jake. Raven hits a thrust kick allowing him to Jake in position for the even flow and hits it. Raven covers, count of one, count of two, count of Jake barley kicks out. Raven turns to fight with the referee. Jake stand up bounces of the ropes. Raven turns around and feels the flying lariat.**

**Jake picks Raven up and gets him in the position for the Death Valley Driver. Jake walks to mid ring and hits the Death Valley Driver full force. Jake covers and pulls both legs, count of one, count of two, count of Raven just barley kicks out. Jake doesn't miss a beat and picks Raven up again and goes for a second DVD but Raven escapes hits a second thrust kick and goes for the effect again but Jake turns it into a northern light suplex with a bridge. Count of one, count of two, count of three.**

"**The winner of the match and still United States champion the "Omaha Outlaw," Jake Reed," David Penzar says as Traci climbs in the ring with the belt. Jake gets to feet. Raven stands up and faces Jake. No one is sure what he is going to do. Raven extends his hand. Jake slaps it away and then extends his good hand. Both men shake hands and show they respect each other.**

**Raven leaves so Jake can celebrate. Jarrett's music hits. "Well it seems like the outlaw survived again. You know what I am sick of this crap about you. So I am going to come down there and finish you off once and for all," Jarrett says as he starts to make his way to the ring. Jake lies the US title down like a line in the stand daring Jarrett to cross it. AMW hits the ring and jumps Jake from behind. Gail Kim and Traci wind up fighting. Raven goes after Storm allowing Jake to fight Harris one on one. RVD hits the ring and takes Raven out with a chair. Jarrett finally comes down with his guitar. Meanwhile Mitchell and Heyman are holding back Traci. Team Canada hits the ring with Abyss and Monty Brown.**

**The Naturals hit the ring with chair and take out AMW then Bobby Roode and A-1. Daniels, Cornino, and Shelly hit the ring followed by AJ. The lights go out and when they come back on Sting is in ring with Christian and Rhino all three are holding bats they clear house. Jake gets a microphone. "Jarrett enjoy every last second you have with before Lockdown. Because after I'm done with you are never going to be the same again. After war games you were out for months after this match you'll be retired," Jake says a fire burning in his eyes.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A table was set up in the ring with two chairs. A contract and a pen were on the table. Terry Taylor came out. "Ladies and Gentlemen this will be the official contract signing for the title for title match at Lockdown," Terry says. "Now I have informed both Jake Reed and Jeff Jarrett that they are to come out alone so this doesn't turn into a riot," Terry says. Jake's music plays as he came down with the US title. After Jake got in the ring and shook hands with Terry, Jeff's music started to play and he came down to the ring with the NWA World Title.**

"**Alright gentlemen both you lawyers have looked over the contract. So Mr. Reed will you please sign first," Terry says. Jake signs his name. "And Jeff if you would be so kind," Terry says. "Oh I sign but Jake I want you to understand that after I sign this there is no turning back," Jeff says. "Jeff I'm sure if you remember but I nearly ended your career in war games. So I don't want to turn back," Jake says. "You don't get Jake this isn't an Independent title that people claim is a world title this is the true world title. And this some high school gym this match is on PPV. The biggest stage of your life and you are going to fail," Jeff says.**

"**Wow Jeff you seem a little nervous. You see I know this is going to be the biggest chance of my life. But ever since I got clean the bigger the stage the better I do," Jake says. "You know what Reed…" "I tell you what I know you need to finally sign that contract," Jake says. "Fine I'll do it," Jeff says finally signing the contract. "Oh and Jake…" Jeff says as he flips the table onto Jake. Gail Kim comes out and slides a guitar to Jeff who takes in and smashes Jake in the head with it. Jeff runs away as the Uprising hits the ring.**



**Jake is in the back picking pieces of wood of his hair. "I am getting so sick of having to do this," Jake says. "Well you get pay back in a couple of week," Traci says. "Yeah the ultimate payback when you take the NWA title," AJ says. "Yeah well that match can't get here soon enough. Hey guys how are the Naturals doing?" Jake asked knowing the Naturals were in a match to get a tag title shot. "They just hit the Natural Disaster and got the win," Rhino says.**

"**Now they get there shot at AMW," Steve says. "We well are all set for Lockdown," AJ says. "Yeah you guys are. Look I'm not going to be here next week," Jake says. "Where are you going to be?" Alex asks. "Home," Jake says. "So what you are just going to be sitting on the couch eating chips," Alex says. "Alex he's going to Omaha to finish getting ready for his title match," Traci says.**

"**Why do the cows have secret training technique you need?" Alex asks joking. "I want to see my family," Jake says. "That's a good idea kid. Plus he it won't give Jeff another chance to take you out before the PPV," Sting says. "Plus I don't get to see them very often," Jake says. "Well come on Jake we have a flight to catch," Traci says as Jake picks up his bag and they leave.**



**Jake and Traci were walking to there car unaware of someone watching them. It was Mike Brandi, Jeff's buddy. With Alex out of the Jarrett Army Mike had become the spy for the army. As Jake and Traci drove away Mike followed them staying just far enough back that they don't see him. **



**Jake and Traci were finishing packing. "Jake are you sure you want to stay at a hotel?" Traci asked. "Well do you want to try and sleep in the bed in my old room just a few feet from my mom and dad's room," Jake says. "Good point," Traci says. "So you almost ready?" Jake asked.**

"**Just about," Traci says. "Oh great so at least two more hours," Jake says. "I'm almost done," Traci says. "Yeah when say just about it means just about until I see something else I want so I have to decide what to leave instead and so on and so on," Jake says. "Is that some sexist comment?" Traci asked. "No it a comment about how you can never pack in the time I give you. Even if I give you two weeks," Jake says.**

**Traci puts a skirt in her bag. "Well for your information I'm done now," Traci says. "As long as you don't see any of your other cloths," Jake says. "I promise I'm done," Traci says. "Ok good, then lets get going," Jake says picking up his bag. "Ok lets go, wait I forget to pack my favorite pair of pumps," Traci says turning to the closet. "No! I'll get them. I know the pair you are talking about," Jake says. "Ok go ahead. But you are being ridiculous," Traci says.**

**Jake goes into the closet. "I just want to get out of here and get on the plane so I can see my family," Jake says. Jake fins the pair he is looking for as he comes out he sees Traci see taking a shirt out of her bag and putting a different one in from the dresser. "I know it," Jake says. "It's just on shirt. Although now that I'm taking this I should…" Jake picks Traci up and puts her over his shoulder. "This is for your own good," Jake says carrying her to the car.**



**Mike has followed Jake and Traci to the airport. Mike is on his cell talking to Jeff. "Mike tell me where the flights are heading," Jeff says. "It's a major airport Jeff they are going all over," Mike says. "Just some of them," Jeff says. "Ok New York, Dallas, one heading to London. I see when just getting in from Tokyo," Mike says. "Ok wise guy are they any that would stand out," Jeff yells. "Don't yell at me. Guess what pal is my ass that gets beat down if Reed sees me," Mike says.**

"**Just read a few more," Jeff says. "What's this guy's nickname?" Mike asks. "It's the Omaha Outlaw," Jeff says. "Well there one heading to Omaha," Mike says. "He's going home. The boy is going home to Mama," Jeff says. "And why do I have the feeling you going to meet him there," Mike says. "Because you know me so well," Jeff says.**

**Meanwhile Jake and Traci are heading to plane. Jake takes out his phone. "Hey mom it's me… Yeah were at the airport now…See you soon," Jake says. "Were here," Traci says. "Alright mom I have to hang up and turn off the phone. Love you," Jake says doing just what he said he had to do. "In a few hours you can see them in person," Traci says.**

"**Yeah I guess," Jake says. "Ok what is wrong?" Traci asks. "I just go this bad feeling," Jake says. "Is your cooking if catching up with you?" Traci asks making a joke. "It's nothing come on lets go though security," Jake says.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Jake and Traci were in there rental car driving though Omaha. "You know this place never really changes," Jake says. "So is there anything you want to do before we see your family?" Traci asks. "Not really. Hey look over there that is Millard South my old high school," Jake says pointing at the school. "So do you think the football coach still hates you for quitting the team to be a wrestler?" Traci asks remembering one of the stories Jake has told her over the years.**

"**Of course he still hates me. I was his star running back and I quit right before the post season when we were undefeated. We lose in the first round to Millard North our arch rivals. The next year they redraw the district lines and they haven't had a real shot at the state title since," Jake says. "Well it worked out pretty well for you," Traci says.**



**Jeff was on the phone talking to Chris Harris and James Storm in a three way call. "Hold on Jeff you want me and Storm to fly to Omaha and you expect us to pay for it," Harris says. "Does he know how much beer money that is going to take," James Storm yells out drunkenly. "Look you two I am leaving right now I mean I am packing as we are talking I don't have time to make your arrangements," Jeff says.**

"**Why exactly is it so important that we go to Oklahoma?" James Storm asks. "It's Omaha James," Chris says. "Hold on doesn't that little moron Jake Reed come from Omaha?" Storm asks. "Yes James and I just found out he is going to be in Omaha," Jeff says. "Oh I get it now. You want to take out the Omaha Outlaw in Omaha before Lockdown," Chris says.**

"**Yes so are you guys in?" Jeff asks. "I'm in but you better make sure we win our match with the Naturals at Lockdown," Harris says. "No problem, now remember there is a Hilton hotel connected to the Qwest center that is where we are meeting up," Jeff says. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, the Hilltop hotel at the West center," Storms says. "Don't worry Jeff I'll meet up with him and get him where we need to be," Harris says.**



**Jake and Traci pulled up to the hotel they are staying at and checked in. "I still can't believe there is a Hilton in Omaha," Traci says as they head for the room. "Well it's pretty new they built it right along side the Qwest Center. You before I moved to Orlando I mean some big act were playing right there. The Rolling Stones, Kiss and Aerosmith. And those Sport Entertainers do at least two shows here the last few years," Jake says.**

"**Well TNA is growing all the time so maybe they can do a show here," Traci says. "I would love to do that. I mean the last time I actually wrestled here I was just starting to find my grove again," Jake says. "Wow now your back at the NWA US champ and number one contender to the NWA world title," Traci says. "Look lets not talk about anything that reminds me of the queen of the hill lets put our stuff in the room and the family," Jake says.**



**Jeff is making one more call as he drives to the Nashville airport. "Larry tell me what the address is," Jeff says. "33976 Ridge Street. Oh and Jeff get a few shots on Reed for me," Larry says. "No problem, AMW and I are on our way," Jeff says. "Good because that SOB needs to pay," Larry says.**



**Jake rings the door bell to a nice house. The door opens and a man in his fifties opens the door. "Hello son," Jake's father Bill says. "Hey dad man's it good to be home," Jake says as he hugs his father. Unknown to Jake Jarrett and AMW are on there way.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Jarrett was waiting for AMW to show up. "Where the hell are those guys," Jeff thought. Finally he saw AMW walk though the door. Jeff walks up to them. "What took so long?" Jeff asks. "I couldn't take him to the airport as smashed as he was," Harris says. "It's was one thing to get me sober but not letting me drink on the plane was low," Storm complains.**

"**Look I got the address for his parents house lets go," Jeff says. "Hold on Jeff what are we going to do?" Storm asks. "Well were going go to his parent's house and jump him," Jeff says. "Alright do you want to take him out or should we leave enough for Lockdown?" Storm asks. "Leave enough so I can take that US title," Jeff says. "Sounds good to me," Harris says.**



**Jake and Traci walk into The Reed family home. "Jake you home," Jake's mother Kate says as she walks up to hug him. "Hi mom," Jake says. Kate gives Traci a hug as well. "So how was your flight?" Bill asks. "It was fine," Traci says. "Jake how is your hand?" Kate asks. "Mom its fine," Jake says. "It's it completely healed?" Kate asks. "Almost," Jake says. "Then it's not fine," Kate says.**

"**Kate if he says it's fine then his hand is fine," Bill says. "Unlike you Bill I care if he is hurt," Kate says. "Mom my hand is fine now. So where is Ryan?" Jake asks. "Out with his friends," Bill says. The door opens and a voice calls out, "Hey mom, dad I'm home." Ryan walks into living room. "Hey little brother," Jake says.**

"**Oh so the big star finally decided to grace us with his presence," Ryan jokes. "Well you little people deserve a treat every once and a great while," Jake says. "Don't get a big head there your not NWA world champion yet," Traci says. "I will be," Jake says. "That what you said about AWA title and then Steve beat you," Ryan says. "You got no room to talk after the way you got beat in State football. I believe the score was 38-0 and you throw how many interceptions?" Jake fires back. "The line broke down all day I had to pass quickly or get sacked," Ryan says.**

"**Just hazing you little brother," Jake says. "Yeah you better beat Jarrett or I will start telling people were not related," Ryan says. "Well I deny were related all the time," Jake says. "Boys," Bill yells. "Were just joking around dad. Remember Brian and I used to do the same thing," Jake says. **

"**Seriously Jake are you going to be ready for Lockdown?" Ryan asks. "I'm more than ready. And mom before you ask the doctor said my hand will be fine. But just to be careful I am going to tape up my hand," Jake says. "See Kate I told he was smart enough to take care of his hand," Bill says. "I'm your mother it's my job to worry about you even if you are a pro wrestler," Kate says.**

"**Kate he is going to be fine. He never actually gets hurt in a match. It's when people attack him is when he gets hurt," Traci says. "Expect for when I was tagging with John Cena and screwed up that double team move that blew out my leg," Jake says. "Do we have to talk about wrestling now? Let's talk about anything else," Kate says wanting to change the subject.**



**Jarrett and AMW are driving trying to find the way to the Reed family home. "I thought you had the address," Harris says. "I do have the address I just can't find the way to get to the address," Jarrett says. "Why don't we just stop and ask for directions?" Storm asks. "Makes since," Harris says. "Alright, but we need to be incognito. I don't anyone to recognize us," Jeff says. "Ok then you can go in to that bar alone and ask," Harris says. "Bar what bar?" Storm asks.**

"**You not drinking James," Harris yells. Jeff pulls the car over puts on the glasses and heads into a bar. He walks up to the bar and talks to the bartender. "Hey I'm new in town do you know how I can get to this address?" Jeff asks handing the guy a piece of paper with the address on it. "Yeah I know this just take the freeway down to exit 827 and then turn left at pointer cross," The bartender says. "Thank pal," Jeff says as he leaves. "Hey Aaron watch the bar I need to make a call," The bartender says.**



**The phone at the Reed house rings. Bill picks up the phone. "Hello," Bill says. "Hey Bill its Evan," The bartender from the bar says. "Something wrong that you need the owner of the bar to come down?" Bill asks. "Nothing is wrong is with the bar. But I think I should tell you Jeff Jarrett is in town and he some how has you address," Evan says. "Thanks Evan, hey he have anybody with him?" Bill asks. "Yeah two big guys one in a cowboy hat," Evan says. **

**Bill walks over to the living room and explains what is going on. "How the hell do they know our address," Kate asks. "Larry Zybsko," Jake says. "Thanks a lot Jake," Ryan says. "Blame me all you want but I need to get ready," Jake says standing up. "Jake what are you doing?" Kate asks. "I'm sick of tired of people using my family. First it was RVD and him dragging Brian's name though the mud. Then it was Abyss and James Mitchell attacking Ryan. Now he is coming after my parents. I am going to stop it this time," Jake says walking over to a closet and taking out a baseball bat.**

"**Jake's right you guys. It's time to give Jarrett a little preview of what will happen at Lockdown," Traci says.**



**  
"This is it," Says as he stops the car. "Alright you know what I am going to do if they have a deck I am going to though hi off it," James says. "Good idea," Harris says. They start to get out when Jake runs up and smashes the bat into the windshield. Jarrett and AMW quickly lock the doors. "Get out of that car! Come on Jeff! What the matter don't want to fight me when I have a chance to fight back!" Jake yells hitting the car with the bat.**

"**We got to get out of here!" Storm yells. "I'm trying," Jeff yells trying to start the car. Finally the car starts and they drive away as fast as they can. Jake chases after them, but stops after they run a stop sign. An old lady has come out of her house and has watched what happened. Traci comes out to calm Jake down.**

"**Jake there gone and people are going want to call the cops," Traci says. Jake is just staring ahead going over what he is going to do at Lockdown. Meanwhile Jarrett is scared for his life.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Author note- This may be last chapter for a while I have to have my wisdom teeth removed soon.**

**It was the last Impact before Lockdown. No one in the Uprising was expecting Jake to show up. Jarrett was in the ring talking about what he was done trying to attack Jake's family. But he was trying to make Jake seem like a bad guy. Of course no one was buying it. "You people don't get it all I was doing was driving around the crap hole Omaha and Reed snaps," Jarrett says.**

**Jake's music started to play. Jake makes his way to the ring. "First the only reason I am not killing you ring now is so I can take the belt. But getting to your point so just happened to be driving around Omaha and would up parked right next to my parent's house. If you think I am buying that after everything these people have seen you pull then you stupider that that haircut looks," Jake says.**

"**Oh I'm stupid," Jeff says mockingly. "Well you walk around with that hair. In those cloths and you call yourself King of the Mountain despite the fact you only won that match once. So you can be the judge," Jake says. "If I'm so stupid then why did you wind up walking into the trap," Jeff says. **

"**Alright Jeff I'll bite. What's the trap? Because you and I know the Uprising is in the back and well be out here to make the save," Jake says. "Yeah but I don't think they get there fast enough," Jeff says. "There?" Jake asks. "Yeah watch this live footage," Jeff says as he bails out of the ring.**

**A shoot of the Reed family home is shown with AMW and standing in front. "Well boy it seems Jeff was right you were so stupid you left you poor parents all home alone," Storm says. "Well maybe we should just go in and see how there doing," Harris says. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you two drunks," Jake yells. "Or what Reed you going to get the bat and throw it at us," Harris says as he opens the door. "Yeah stupid your all the way in Orlando and that like… far away," Storm says not being able to do the math as to how far apart the two cites are.**

**AMW walk into the house a loud crash is heard and few more. Then Harris is thrown out the front door followed by Storm. The camera points at the front door and out walks AJ and Rhino with baseball bats. "See that is why you shouldn't have gone in there. Because AJ and Rhino have baseball bats," Jake says.**

**AMW get up and run away. "Ok now that is done with. Jarrett ever since I came to TNA I have been a target. Now be a pro wrestler I was ready for that. But you crossed the line. First you punched the woman I love in the face. Then you bring in RVD to drag my brother's name though the mud. You have jumped my time and again. You pointed that sick freak Abyss after my brother and now not once but twice you try to attack my parents. But at Lockdown I am going to get revenge! I am going to leave you broken and bloody and looking up at the lights as I leave with the NWA title," Jake says.**



**Jake comes to the back and Traci greets him. "I am so glade you were able to get AJ and Rhino to look after your parents," Traci says. "Yeah me to. I figured Jeff might try again," Jake says. "It's just a few more days and then you have your match," Traci says. "Yeah, you know after I am done with him the war games will seem like one of his better days," Jake says.**

"**Let's just go home," Traci says. "Yeah I did what I wanted to do. The rest of the guys can handle things," Jake says. Jake and Traci leave knowing the next time the are in the Impact zone will be the biggest match of Jake's life.**



**Later that night Traci woke up and looked over and saw that Jake wasn't in bed. She heard the TV in the living room. She walks out to see what is going on. She sees Jake sitting on the sofa watching a tape of one of his old matches. "Introducing the challenger he is from Omaha NE, Jake Reed. And the champion from Metropolis he is Chris Hero," The ring announcer on the tape says.**

"**Jake what are you doing?" Traci asks. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to watch some old tapes. Just trying to fine tune any little detail I can," Jake says after pausing the tape. "Jake you really need to come to bed," Traci says. "Why I haven't been able to sleep all week," Jake says. "You are really starting to get nervous about the match," Traci says. "I've been nervous ever since I first made the challenge. It just been getting worse every day," Jake says.**

"**Jake your one of the best wrestler in the world right now. I have seen you grow from some nervous kid to a man. And no matter if you win or lose you will always have me," Traci says. Jake pulls her into a kiss. "I love you and as long I have you I don't need titles," Jake says as they kiss again.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Author's note- Yes I am back and I am finally able to think clearly again.**

**Lockdown began with a video package the detailed Jake's rise to the top of TNA and his history with Jarrett. Rhino and Steve Corino won a tag match against RVD and Scott Steiner in a tag match. Daniels retained the X-division title in an escape match with Petey Williams, Matt Bentley, Sonjay Dutt, and Elix Skipper. Alex Shelly nearly beat Eric Young until D'Amore gave Young powder that blinded Alex. Monty Brown beat Sting after RVD interfered.**

**Samoa Joe returned to TNA and Bobby Roode in and A-1 in an impromptu handicapped match. The Natural regained the NWA tag titles by using the handcuffs to secure Harris to the cage allowing them to hit the Natural Disaster on Storm. Now it was time for the Title for Title match.**

**A taped promo of Jarrett was shown in it he gave his view on the upcoming match. "I have been the best wrestler in TNA since 2002. The company my father ran was a NWA promotion. I grew up watching the best of the best. Now I have this drug addict trying to disgrace my legacy. Jake Reed is a nothing. He blames me for all of the problems in his life since he came here. No he is to blame for everything. But I will be to blame when he is left a broken man. A loser and I leave with his my title and the US title," Jeff says before the tape ends.**

**When they go back to a live shot Jake and Traci are with JB. "Jake Reed what do you have to say about that?" JB asks. Jake just walks away with an intense look on his face. "No comment," Traci says as she follows him.**



**Jake's music started to play as he and Traci made there way to the ring. Jake stooped outside the cage to remove his jacket and the US title. He gave Traci there traditional kiss for luck. Jake starts to head for the cage when Traci pulls him back. "Remember no matter what you have me," She says. Jake kisses her again and then heads for the cage and gets in. His hand is tapped up.**

**Jarrett's music started to play as he made his way to the ring with Gail Kim. Jeff climbs into the ring. JB stands between them with the referee. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is you main event for the evening. This is a title for title match. Introducing first from Omaha NE, he is the reigning NWA United States Champion, the "Omaha Outlaw," Jake Reed. His opponent from Nashville TN. The current and defending NWA World Heavyweight Champion, the "King of Mountain," Jeff Jarrett," JB says.**

**Both men had there title belts to the referee who holds them up and gives them to JB as he leaves to the ring. The ref signals for the bell to ring and the match is off. Both men are tentative to tie up. Finally they do and Jake powers Jarrett down. Jarrett pops up and goes for a chop. Jake throws a punch that Jarrett ducks. Jarrett thumbs Jake in the eyes. Jake staggers back allowing Jarrett to throw him into the cage wall.**

**Jeff knocks Jake down with a clothesline. Jeff makes the first cover, count of one, Jake quickly kicks out. Jeff goes for a kick Jake catches the leg and turns into a dragon screw leg whip. Jeff gets up and connects with some punches. Jeff hits a drop kick sending Jake to the ground again. Jeff starts to kick Jake in his bad leg. Jeff pulls Jake over to the ropes and cannonballs down on the leg.**

**Jeff pulls Jake back over to the center ring and goes locks in the figure four. Jake reverses it and Jarrett releases the hold. Both men get up. Jeff charges but Jake hits the overhead belly to belly suplex. Jeff sits up allowing Jake to hit the rolling neck snap. Jake drops some elbows on Jeff. Jeff low blows Jake.**

**Jeff puts Jake across the ropes runs back and splashes onto to Jake. Jake slumps to the mat. Jeff makes the cover, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Jeff rakes Jake across the cage wall busting him open. Jeff climbs up to the top rope and comes off with a double ax handle. Jake catches him and turns it into an atomic drop.**

**Jake hits the flying clothesline. Jake makes a cover, count of one, count of two, Jeff kicks out. Jake throws Jarrett into the steel and then throws him into the other walls until Jarrett hits all six sides. Jeff is bleeding now. Jake hits German suplex rolls through and hits a second, Jake then repositions his hand in a full nelson and hits a dragon suplex with a bridge for the pin. Count of one, count of two, Jeff kicks out.**

**Both men get up. Jake picks Jeff up for a brain buster but Jeff's legs hit Rudy Charles on the way down. Jake is trying to get the ref up allowing Jeff to into his tights and bring out a bag of powder. Jake gets in right in the face and is blind. Jeff taps Jake on the shoulder when Jake spins around he tries to kick Jeff but he hits the referee and gives the referee the DVD. Jake covers to mock Jake Jeff counts three.**

**Jake is still blind allowing Jeff to take a chain out of his boots and punch Jake in the face. Jeff then hits the Stroke. Mark "Slick" Johnson opens the cage door and slides in the ring. Jeff is making the cover, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. RVD comes throw the crowd and climbs to the top of the cage he comes off with a side kick and hits Jake in the face. AJ slides throw the open door and take RVD out with enziagur and then Jeff with the Pele. AJ drags RVD out of the ring.**

**They get to there feet and Jeff hits some chops driving Jake back into the corner. Jeff keeps chopping away until Jake grabs the arms and wrings it. Jake drives Jeff to the ground Jake uses both of his legs and drives them into Jeff back and into the arm.**

**On the outside Gail Kim starts to climb up the cage. Traci pulls her down. The cat fight is on. This gives Scott Steiner a chance to come down a climb down and get in the ring. Corino comes down to make the save. Bobby Roode and A-1 hit the ring. Jake is able to fight them off, but D'Amore slides the guitar to Jarrett. Jeff hits Jake in the head and makes the cover, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out.**

**Jake adrenaline is starting to flow and he is up. Jake kicks Jeff in the gut and picks him up and hits the Death Valley Driver, Count of one, count of two, Larry Zybsko breaks it up. Jake is pissed and starts to chase after Larry. Heyman tosses a chair over the top. Jarrett hits Jake with it. Then he delivers the Stork on the chair. Heyman then tosses another guitar to Jarrett who is looking to end. Sting comes down and slides his bat to Jake.**

**Jeff swings the guitar but Jake gets the bat up and the guitar shatters. Jarrett goes to run and gets out the door. Jake goes after him but Larry Z jumps on Jake's back Jake throws Larry out of the cage finally but Jarrett is almost gone. The Naturals try to stop him but Petey Williams and Eric Young hit them with chairs. Jake is trying to go after Jarrett but he is being held back by various members of the army.**

**Jarrett has the NWA title and heading up the ramp. AMW comes up behind and in the most shocking moment since they joined with Jarrett. AMW turns on him. Storm picks Jeff up and brings him back to the cage. Harris takes out the handcuffs and uses them to lock the cage door again. **

**Jarrett tries to climb out again but Jake catches him. Jake gets him on his shoulders at the top of the cage and hits the DVD from the top. Both men look to be dead. Jake starts to crawl over and finally gets an arm arcos Jeff. Count of one, Count of two, COUNT OF THREE! **

"**The winner of the match and NEW NWA world heavyweight champion and still NWA US champion, "The Omaha Outlaw," Jake Reed!" JB announces as the crowd erupts. Chris Harris unlocks the cage door and the uprising gets in to celebrate. Rhino throws Jarrett out of the cage.**

**Traci is the first to reach Jake who is still down on his back breathing heavy. Terry Taylor comes down with both belts to give them to Jake. Traci gives Jake a kiss after AJ and Christian help him to his feet. Confetti, streamers, and balloons fall from the roof as fireworks go off. Mike Tenay climbs into the ring with a microphone.**

"**Jake Reed it is my privilege on behalf of TNA management and the members of the NWA to present you with first you the US title belt that you successfully retained here tonight," Terry says handing Jake the US belt. "But also Jake I can now present this to you. As you are now the new NWA WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION," Terry says as he gives Jake the world belt.**

"**Jake Reed what do you have to say?" Mike Tenay asks. "The honest truth is I have no idea what to say. I thought the words would just come," Jake says. "Just say anything," Steve yells. "Well I guess I want to thank my parents because it was there money that sent me to training. Rick Michaels for training me. My wife Traci for giving me a second chance and keeping my confidence up. My best friend AJ Styles for not letting walk off the edge of the mountain so many times," Jake says.**

**Jake takes a deep breath. "And finally everyone that joined the Uprising. But most importantly all the fans. A new day has come to TNA. The day of the Outlaw. You know I can't say anymore it's time to celebrate," Jake says as he breaks away and climbs up the cage and holds both belts over his head.**

**The**

**End**


End file.
